Close to you
by Matschi
Summary: Kapitel 18 ON! Wieviel verkraftet eine Liebe, die nie eine richtige Chance hatte und nach Jahren erst wieder zum Vorschein kommt, wenn beide Seiten schon andere Wege eingeschlagen haben? R
1. Chapter 1

Close to you

Kapitel 1

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment als sich die Blicke von Harry und Hermine kreuzten. Aber es waren keine Blicke, wie sie es sich voneinander gewohnt waren. Harry versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, während Hermine mit den Tränen kämpfte und auf den Boden starrte. Schon zu lange kannte sie dieses Gefühl und doch war es seit diesem letzten Blick noch nie so schlimm gewesen. "Wo bleibt Ron?", wagte sich Harry schließlich die Stille zu durchbrechen und lehnte sich locker gegen das Bücherregal in der Bibliothek.

"Weiß nicht!", sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme und drehte sich von Harry weg, der soeben ihre Tränen entdeckte und einen Schritt auf sie zu kam. "Weinst du?" Sie schüttelte tapfer ihren Kopf und wischte sich die Spuren der Tränen so unauffällig wie nur möglich weg. Unsicher legte Harry seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und versuchte sie dazu zu bringen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Harry, lass mich, bitte!" Sofort liess er seine Hand nach unten gleiten und atmete tief ein. Er wusste schon lange, dass es Zeit war für ein Gespräch. Oder wenigstens so etwas ähnliches wie ein Gespräch, denn zwischen ihm und Hermine liess sich immer seltener eine normale Konversation aufstellen, ohne dass danach einer von ihnen unter Tränen zusammenbricht. "Harry, vergiss es!", sagte Hermine plötzlich und liess traurig die Locken über ihr Gesicht fallen. "Ich weiss, was du willst... Aber, es ist besser, wir sprechen es erst gar nicht aus!"

"Dann soll ich also gehen, mh?", fragte er und wartete ruhig auf ihre Antwort, die nicht anders als ´ja´ lauten konnte. Einbisschen niedergeschlagen griff er nach seiner Tasche, verstaute seine Bücher darin und liess Hermine allein, so wie sie es wollte.

Harry lag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinem Bett, starrte auf die Decke und dachte an vorhin. In der Bibliothek, mit Hermine. Dieser Blick, wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte, ihn aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, er ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Es lag etwas forderndes, zärtliches und gleichzeitig unglaublich leidenschaftliches in ihren braunen, klaren Augen. Wie konnte er es nur zulassen, dass es dazu kam? Wie konnte es sein, dass diese Augen so viel in ihm durcheinander brachten? Mitten in diesem Gedankengang klopfte es an der Tür des Jungenschlafsaals, so dass Harry unmittelbar zusammenschrak. "Harry?", die sanfte Stimme drang wie ein dumpfer Schlag an Harrys Ohr. Kurz darauf erschien ihr Rotschopf im Türrahmen. "Was machst du schon hier oben?" Sie trat ein und ging an Harrys Bett, wo sie sich ohne zu zögern, zu ihm legte. "Bin müde...", meinte Harry, ohne seinen Blick von der Decke zu wenden, als er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand über seinen Brustkorb gleiten liess. Unwillkürlich schloss er seine grünen Augen und genoss ihre Berührungen. "Was ist los, Harry?"

Einbisschen genervt riss er seine Augen wieder auf und sah in ihr Gesicht. Auch in ihren Gesichtszügen war zu lesen, dass nicht alles so war, wie früher. Das Leben hinterließ seine Spuren... "Es ist nichts...", sagte er langsam. "Wirklich!", fügte er auf ihren kritischen Blick noch hinzu und starrte wieder auf die Decke. Ginny schnaubte und schmieg sich an seinen Körper, der unglaublich gut roch und der ihr gleichzeitig so fremd geworden war. Langsam liess sie ihre Hand zu seinem Haar wandern, durch das sie zärtlich ihre Finger fahren liess. "Bitte, Harry..." Sie seufzte und zwang ihn damit, sie anzusehen. "Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Dich und unsere gemeinsamen Stunden und Nächte... Du- du bist so... _anders_!"

Jedes einzelte ihrer Wörter bohrte sich schmerzhaft in sein blutiges Herz. Er vermisste es doch auch. Er vermisste sie genau so. Ihre Liebe. Ihre Küsse. Ihre Leidenschaft. Ihren Körper.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

"Mir geht es doch genau so...", sagte Harry etwas matt und sah in Ginnys glänzende Augen. Ihr Blick drohte ihn zu verschlucken. "Harry, ich liebe dich!" Ihre Worte waren nur ein Hauch, dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass er es verstanden hatte. Liebevoll legte er seinen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er liess sie aber nicht wissen, dass er sie auch liebte. Die läppischen Worte kamen einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Stattdessen begann er sie zu küssen, leckte zärtlich über ihre weichen Lippen und stöhnte fast lautlos in ihren Mund. Langsam schob er seine Zunge in ihren Mund und eröffnete damit das Spiel der Spiele. Es war, als ob ein Blitzschlag durch Harrys Adern schoss, als ihre beiden Zungenspitzen sich berührten und einen Zweikampf miteinander begannen. Harrys Hände wanderten zu ihrem Nacken, den er kurz darauf mit seinen Lippen Liebkostete, während Ginny sich an seinem muskulösen Rücken festhielt und seine Küsse nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder genoss. Vorsichtig zog sie ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf und strich seinen Bauch runter, bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Harry liess sich achtsam auf ihren zierlichen Körper gleiten, drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht, tiefer in die Federn seines Bettes und küsste die weiche Haut, die nach Aprikosen duftete. Einbisschen unkontrolliert riss er ihr die Bluse vom Oberkörper und verwöhnte daraufhin umso leidenschaftlicher ihre Brüste. "Oh Gott... Harry!", stöhnte Ginny, während er seine Zunge zu ihrem Bauchnabel wandern liess und mit seinen feuchten Händen den Knopf ihrer Jeans öffnete.

"Harry...", stöhnte Ginny immer wieder und versank ihre Nägel in seinem Rücken. "Ich will es!" Harry hörte augenblicklich auf, sie zu küssen und blickte sie von unten mit festem Blick an. "Ich will es jetzt!" "Sicher?", fragte Harry sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. "Ganz sicher!" Ginny nickte und wünschte, er würde nie wieder aufhören, sie zu berühren, sie zu streicheln, sie zu lieben. Wissend, was für ein wertvolles Geschenk Harry soeben von ihr bekommen hatte, nickte er, zog ihren Körper dichter an seinen ran. Erregt zog Ginny seine Hosen runter und liess es geschehen. Als Harry mit aller Acht in die eindrang, schienen selbst für ihn alle Zweifel weggewischt. Es würde alles wieder gut werden, dachte er. Es muss einfach.

Während Harrys regelmäßiger Atem im Raum unterging, lag Ginny wach neben ihm. Die Frühlingssonne war gerade dabei hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden, die Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wurden immer lauter. Die Leute kamen offenbar vom Abendessen. Ginny strich sich das rote Haar aus dem Gesicht und starrte auf ihn. Sein makelloses Gesicht, das etwas scharfe Kinn und das wunderbare Haar, von dem Ginny glaubte, sie würde immer wissen, wie es sich zwischen den Fingern anfühlt. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Plötzlich wurde sie unsanft auf den Boden der Realität geworfen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie sich immer noch im Jungschlafsaal befand. Schnell hüpfte sie aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an, wobei sie nicht merkte, wie Harry langsam seine Augen wieder öffnete und sie musterte, wie sie ihren BH anzog. Als sie jedoch noch mal zurückblickte, bevor sie den Raum verliess, stellte sich Harry erneut schlafend und erst als sie endgültig verschwunden war, drehte er sich niedergeschlagen auf den Bauch und stöhnte in das Kissen. "Es tut mir so Leid..." Das Kissen dämpfte seine Worte. Traurig dachte er an Ginny, seine Gefühle für sie und daran, was er ihr mit diesem ersten Mal angetan hatte. Für ihn stimmte es nämlich trotz allem nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr. Harry hätte sich selbst verprügeln können für das, was er getan hatte. Warum, dachte er verzweifelt. Warum musste ich mit ihr schlafen?

Während den nächsten Wochen wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Harry versuchte so gut wie er es nur konnte, Ginny glücklich zu machen, die gleichzeitig an nichts anderes denken konnte, als an ihn. Für sie war es perfekt. Es stimmte absolut alles. Und die Liebe machte sie so blind, dass sie nicht mal merkte, wie qualvoll Harry ihr alles vorspielte.

"Also!", Ginny riss Harry unsanft aus seinen Gedanken und lehnte sich über den Tisch. "Wenn du jetzt fertig bist mit den Hausaufgaben, können wir doch noch einbisschen an den See. Bitte, Harry!"

"Nein, Ginny... Mir ist im Moment gerade überhaupt nicht danach. Und ausserdem wollten Ron, Hermine und ich noch zu Hagrid!"

"Ach so..." Sie setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz und blickte durch die grosse Halle. Ihr Blick blieb an einem Pärchen aus der vierten Klasse hängen, die sich gerade küssten. Erneut kam in ihr das schon bekannte Gefühl hoch. Sie vermisste ihn. Aber nicht den Harry, den sie jetzt zu besitzen schien, sondern den Harry, mit dem sie vor sieben Monaten zusammenkam. Warum behandelte er sie, als würde sie ihm nichts bedeuten? Diese Kälte trieb sie beinahe an den Rand ihres Verstandes.

"Harry- wir!" Sie stockte, als seine grünen Augen zu ihr hochblickten und alles zum Stillstand brachten. "Was, Ginny?"

Fast unmerklich räusperte sie sich. "Merkst du es denn nicht auch?"

"Was merken?"

Schon wieder, dachte sie traurig und kämpfte tapfer gegen die Tränen an, die drohten auszubrechen. Warum behandelte er jeden anderen im Schloss mit mehr Gefühl als seine eigene Freundin?

"Merkst du denn nicht auch, dass es... irgendwie nicht mehr _stimmt_?"

Er, der so etwas erwartet hatte, klappte mit einem Knall sein Buch zu, stopfte es in seine Tasche und meinte: "Können wir das nicht später besprechen? Ich sollte zu Hagrid!"

"Harry, jetzt rede endlich mit mir!" Der verzweifelte Versuch, gegen die Tränen zu kämpfen scheiterte kläglich. Harry erstarrte. Nicht, dass noch nie ein Mädchen wegen ihm geweint hätte, aber Ginny so weinen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er ein Arsch war, schmerzte ihn mehr als jemals etwas zuvor. "Bitte, Ginny wein doch nicht!"

"Ich will doch nur, dass du mir erklärst, was dir fehlt! Liegt es an mir? Mache ich alles falsch?" Die neugierigen Schüler drehten ihre Köpfe nach den Beiden, um die dramatische Szene zu beobachten. "Später, Ginny... Ich verspreche es dir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es war gewiss nicht leicht für Ginny. Jedoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Harry zu vertrauen, dass er sein Versprechen für einmal wirklich einhielt und mit ihr redete. Immer noch unter Tränen stürmte sie aus der großen Halle, mit dem Ziel sich so schnell wie möglich unter ihrer Bettdecke zu verkriechen. Malfoy aber, der wie immer ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, sah, als er ihren Weg kreuzte, wie sie sich hastig die Tränen wegwischte. Sich bei solch einer Situation einen Kommentar zu verkneifen, wäre so ziemlich das untypischste für Draco gewesen. Plump stellte er sich ihr in den Weg und hielt die 16jährige einwenig grob an den Oberarmen fest. "Sag bloß, da verdrückt die Ginny ein Tränchen!" "Lass mich in Ruhe, du Arsch!", sagte Ginny und entwich seinem Griff. Malfoy setzte ein gespielt betroffenes Gesicht auf und schaute sie von oben herab an. "Oh... War der kleiner Potti nicht brav? Tz, tz... Ich begreife bis Heute noch nicht, wie es dieser Schwachkopf schafft, solch schöne Frauen um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln!" - Das saß! Nicht nur die Sache von wegen, schöne Frauen, sondern auch das Vorurteil, Harry spiele mit ihr, berührten Ginny zutiefst. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Du hast keine Ahnung!"

"Oh doch, glaub mir!", sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während Ginny immer mehr mit weiteren Tränen kämpfte. "Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mann!" Ginny wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um Harry zu verteidigen, doch seltsamerweise brachte sie kein Wort raus. Seine starren, fast grauen Augen musterten sie einwenig spöttisch und doch, glaubte sie, noch nie in solch warme Augen gesehen zu haben. "Lass mich!", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich nochmals einreden musste, dass dies vor ihr Draco Malfoy war und lief ihm davon.

Die Geschichte, dass Harry mit seinen beiden Freunden noch zu Hagrid gehen müsse, war so gut wie erfunden. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Er konnte sie seinetwegen nicht mehr weinen sehen, er konnte diesen traurigen Blick in ihren sonst so strahlenden Augen nicht mehr ertragen.

Es war Frühling. In nur wenigen Tagen würden die Schüler des 7. Jahres mit den letzten Prüfungen ihre Schulzeit beenden, und somit auch Harry. Deshalb sammelte er seine Bücher, die er über dem ganzen Tisch verstreut hatte, rasch zusammen und verließ in Eile das Schloss, mit dem Ziel endlich allein zu sein. Hoffnungsvoll hielt er Ausschau nach seinem Lieblingsplatz unten am See, ob dieser noch frei war. Als er sah, dass unter der großen Eiche niemand saß, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und kam schließlich leicht verschwitzt, wegen der doch eher zu warmen Aprilsonne dort an, und lehnte sich sogleich gegen den festen Stamm. Doch kaum hatte Harry sein Geschichtsbuch in die Hände genommen, sah er rechts von sich zwei Beine. Einbisschen erschrocken blickte er auf. "Hermine?"

"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du hier bist!", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und setzte sich neben in an den Stamm. Harry versuchte nicht nervös zu werden, als sich ihre Beine für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten und verwarf sogleich alle Gedanken, die hier nicht hingehörten. "Und? Was tust du hier?"

"Keine Ahnung...", sagte sie mit dem Blick auf dem grünen Gras. Ihre Hände fummelten in dem kleinen Loch auf dem Knie ihrer Jeans. "Vorhin hab ich Ginny gesehen!"

Einwenig irritiert von dem, was seine Freundin soeben gesagt hatte, runzelte Harry die Stirn und meinte: "Ja und? Ist nicht unüblich, wenn man auf die selbe Schule geht, oder?"

"Mir ist nicht nach Spaßen zumute!", erwiderte Hermine mit fester Stimme und sah Harry verärgert in die Augen, doch kaum hatten sie die Wärme und Liebe erreicht, die von seinen Augen ausgestrahlt wurden, wurde sie schwach. "Sie... Sie", sie scheiterte kläglich daran, mit ihrer Moralpredigt fortzufahren und wand ihren Blick so schnell wie möglich von seinen fesselnden Augen. "Sie sah so unglücklich aus!"

"Tatsächlich?", Harry schien total kühl zu bleiben, obwohl er im Inneren darauf brannte, seine Gegenüber für immer in seine Arme zu schließen, zu wissen, wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlen, und am allermeisten wollte er ihr in die wunderschönen Augen sehen, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

"Du weißt, was ich meine...", irritiert von seiner aufgesetzten Gelassenheit begann Hermine einzelne Gräser auszureißen und häufte sie neben sich zu einer Pyramide. "Du bist der Grund für ihre Unglücklichkeit."

"ICH? Sonst noch was?"

"Verdammt, Harry!" Wütend drehte sie den Kopf zu Harry und funkelte ihn an, dieser jedoch war durch diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch und durch ihren Blick dazu gezwungen seine Maske endlich fallen zu lassen. "Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass es dir gut geht in deiner Beziehung!"

"Na und? Was soll ich machen?"

"Vielleicht setzt du dem ganzen ein Ende!", sagte sie schärfer, als beabsichtigt. "Ihr scheint ja beide nicht gerade vor Glück zu sprühen!"

"Ich kann dem kein Ende mehr setzen! Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist, Hermine!"

Es herrschte eine eiserne Stille zwischen den beiden, die sonst schon angespannt waren. Harry sah sie reuevoll und traurig an, während Hermine stumm zu Boden blickte, und versuchte das zu verstehen, was Harry soeben zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_You look into my eyes_

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything cause this Love's got me blind_

_I can't help myself_

_I can't break this spell_

_I can't even try_

"Hör mal- ich..." Die Worte blieben in Harrys Hals stecken, als er vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte und sie zwang aufzusehen.

"Lass mich das von dir hören, was ich mir wünsche, zu hören, Harry. Bitte!", flehte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht!", antwortete er genauso traurig, weil er vieles bereute, das er nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Er liebte die eine, war aber an die andere quasi gefesselt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

"Sieh mich an, Harry!"

Zögernd wand der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick von den Vorhängen und versuchte so gut wie nur möglich in die traurigen Augen zu sehen. Ginny nahm liebevoll seine Hand in die Ihre und strich sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. "Bitte... Sag es mir endlich!"

"Ich kann nicht!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil- es ist nichts!" Ginny wusste, dass er log. Das würde sogar ein blinder, tauber Trottel merken. Er war einfach nicht geschaffen fürs Lügen. Jede Zelle in seinem Körper schien sich anders zu verhalten, wenn er log. Auch Harry wusste das, deshalb fügte er noch schnell hinzu: "Sieh mal... Ich weiss, dass es in letzter Zeit vielleicht nicht mehr so ist, wie es mal war. Aber wahrscheinlich muss es so sein, verstehst du? Ich meine, wir sind schon so lange zusammen!"

"Erzähl keinen Mist, Harry!" Ginny atmete tief ein, schöpfte Mut und fuhr fort: "Es kann doch unmöglich normal sein, dass du mich behandelst, als wäre ich dein größter Unfreund. Was brauchst du, Harry? Brauchst du eine Auszeit? Willst du, dass wir uns erst mal nicht so oft sehen? Verdammt, Harry! Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich absolut alles für dich tun würde?"

Harry schwieg beträchtlich.

"Ich fass es einfach nicht... Was ist bloss passiert, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst!"

"Das ist nicht wahr, Ginny! Ich liebe dich nicht nicht mehr!" Harry nahm seine bitteren Worte erst einige Momente nach dem Aussprechen wahr und hätte sich im Nachhinein dafür schlagen können. "Ich meine natürlich... Ach, verdammt! Es ist nun mal schwierig. Du bist mir sehr wichtig Ginny, deshalb hasse ich mich auch für einige Dinge, die ich getan habe- jedoch kann ich, was immer ich auch tue, meine Gefühle nicht ändern. Und die Realität sieht nun mal so bitter aus! Es ist nicht mehr so, wie ich mir wünsche, dass es wäre..."

Es wäre gelogen, wenn Harry behaupten würde, es würde ihm nach diesem Gespräch gut gehen, jedoch konnte er beim Verlassen des Schlafsaals eine grosse Erleichterung spüren. Vielleicht, dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht können Hermine und ich jetzt doch noch einen Versuch starten...

Der nächste Tag war auch wieder solch einer, den man am liebsten aus dem Kalender streichen würde. Schon am frühen Morgen, nach der ersten Stunde, zog Ron Harry zur Seite und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Was ist los, Ron?", genervt versuchte sich Harry von seinem Griff zu lösen. "Ich habe gerade keine Zeit. Zaubertränke fängt gleich an, wie du sicher weisst!"

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie egal mir das ist, oder?", sagte Ron. "Was hast du mit Ginny gemacht?" "Was soll ich mit ihr gemacht haben?" Ron schnaubte laut und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. "Jetzt tust du auch noch so, als ob du keine Ahnung hättest, worum es geht!"

"Hab ich auch nicht. Jedenfalls weiss ich beim besten Willen nicht, was du damit zu tun haben solltest!" Harry stiess seinen Freund zur Seite und schlenderte den Weg runter zu den Kerkern, wobei ihm Ron dicht an den Fersen blieb. "Sie ist zufälligerweise meine Schwester!" Prompt blieb Harry stehen. "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Was zwischen Ginny und mir abläuft, ist allein unsere Sache!"

"Ach ist es das?", Ron schien scharf darauf Harry zu provozieren. Die Tatsache, dass es seiner Schwester seinetwegen schlecht ging, frass ihn innerlich auf. "Und warum ist dann Hermine so genau informiert? Ich dachte, du siehst mich vielleicht mal auch als deinen besten Freund und nicht nur als den Bruder deiner Freundin!"

"Ron, bitte!", verzweifelt verdrehte Harry die Augen. "Lass Hermine da raus. Na gut, ich gebe es ja zu, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Ich bin möglicherweise auch Schuld daran, aber glaub mir, Ginny ist schon stark genug, sie wird es verkraften!"

"Verkraften? Du hast sie wohl heute beim Frühstück nicht gesehen!"

Nervös strich sich Harry durch sein schwarzes Haar. "Ron! Ich liebe Ginny nicht. Schon länger nicht. Und du wirst daran genau so wenig etwas ändern können, wie jemand anders, in dem du mir sagst, was für einen großen Fehler ich angeblich getan habe."

Mit geschlossenen Augen sass Hermine am Tisch in der Bibliothek, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und summte kaum hörbar ein Lied, das sie in den Weihnachtsferien, als sie bei ihren Eltern zu Hause war, gehört hatte.

_I´ll do anything to be close to you_

_And I'll be anyone that you want. _

_Save me from myself_

_I wanna love somebody else_

_Someone like you makes me smile the whole night trough._

_I'm hungry for some answers_

_I'm hurry for the truth_

_You are what I'm looking for_

_please show me the way_

_please show me the way_

Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an Harry, von dem sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr mit Ginny zusammen war. Eigentlich sollte sie ja so etwas wie Freude darüber spüren- insofern das in ihrer Situation überhaupt möglich war- dennoch hatte sie Angst. Angst vor diesen Gefühlen, die sie zumindest gegenüber Harry noch nie so gefühlt hatte. Er zog sie an. Sie würde sich ihm vollkommen hingeben. Körper und Geist. Alles. Alles, was er von ihr verlangen könnte. Ein einziger Blick mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen würde genügen, und ihre Schwäche würde über ihren Verstand siegen. Und genau davor hatte sie Angst. Denn sie wusste, Harry könnte sie so leicht rumkriegen, so leicht mit ihr spielen. Und dennoch mochte sie dieses Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht genug davon kriegen, sein Lächeln zu erwidern und dabei zu glauben, all ihre Eingeweide würden sich gegenseitig auffressen. Sie konnte nicht genug davon kriegen, seinen Duft einzuatmen, wenn er ihr zufällig zu nahe kam.

"Hermine!"

Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Vor ihr stand der leicht verwirrte Harry, der mit einem Dutzend Bücher auf den Armen Mühe hatte, aufrecht zu stehen. "Was machst du hier? Du liest ja nicht mal!"

"Ich war mit den Gedanken gerade irgendwo ganz anders!" Harry liess seine Bücher nicht geräuschlos auf den Tisch fallen und ging mit langsamen Schritten um den Tisch, hinter Hermine. Er stemmte seine Arme auf dem Tisch, beugte sich hinter Hermine neben ihrem Kopf über das Buch, das sie offen vor sich aufgestellt hatte und las einen Abschnitt daraus. Hermine glaubte, ihm noch nie so nah gewesen zu sein, selbst seinen gleichmässigen Atem konnte sie auf ihrer Haut spüren. Der Geruch- eine Mischung zwischen Parfüm und Aftershave, atmete sie genüsslich ein, wünschend, ihn nie wieder aus ihren Sinnen zu lassen.

"Hexenverbrennungen Europas im 18. Jahrhundert!", sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit und drehte sich zu Hermine, die starr von seiner Nähe nicht den Blick von ihm wenden konnte. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass sie glaubte, all seine Wimpern zählen zu können. "Darüber weisst du doch eh schon alles, Hermine!"

"Jah...", sagte Hermine immer noch wie in Trance. Harry blinzelte einige Male, ebenfalls einbisschen benebelt und richtete sich irritiert wieder auf. "Du... Also!" Unsicher kratzte sich der 17jährige am Hinterkopf. "Jedenfalls... Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würd ich, sobald du fertig bist natürlich, mir dieses Buch auch mal kurz ausleihen!"

"Kein Problem!", sagte Hermine, machte das Buch sorgsam zu und schob es über den Tisch, zu den anderen Büchern, die Harry vorhatte auszuleihen. "Danke!", sagte Harry und riss sich seine Bücher wieder unter den Arm.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich nochmals zu Hermine, dass ihm einige schwarze Strähnen seinen Haares in die Stirn fielen, und er damit unwiderstehlich aussah.

"Können wir uns... nun ja... vielleicht mal-" "-treffen?" Stirnrunzeln vollende Harry Hermines Satz und hänge ein süsses Lächeln an.

"Ja, das meinte ich!", ebenfalls lächelnd antwortete sie ihm.

"Heute Abend? Gegen halb zehn?"

"Bei der Eiche?"

"Einverstanden."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war für Hermine gewiss nicht leicht, dem schwarzhaarigen den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zumal sie sich doch nichts schöneres vorstellen konnte, als in seiner Nähe zu sein. Mit Mühe überredete sie sich kurz vor neun Uhr, ihr Muggelbuch, das sie von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu nehmen, und weiterzulesen. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, die Wörter, die da standen zu verstehen, sie scheiterte kläglich daran. Was vielleicht auch an Ginny lag, die zusammen mit Neville in der anderen Ecke des Raumes sass und sich förmlich die Augen ausheulte.

Irgendwie tat sie ihr ja Leid, dennoch konnte sie das glückliche Gefühl, das sich jedes Mal in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete, wenn sie an Harry dachte, nicht unterdrücken.

"Siehst du, was ich meine?"  
Vor Schreck liess Hermine ihr Buch auf den Boden fallen und schnappte nach Luft. "Spinnst du, mich so zu erschrecken?" Sie schlug gegen Rons Bein, der sich gerade eben zu ihr auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte und mürrisch durch den Gemeinschaftsraum starrte. In Richtung Ginny, versteht sich.   
"Erschrocken? Tut mir Leid!" Er bückte sich nach dem Buch und hielt es Hermine vor die Nase. "Was liest du nun schon wieder... Illuminati. Was zum Teufel ist das?"  
"Nimm es mir nicht übel, Ron, aber ich habe weder Lust noch die Motivation mit dir über meine Bücher zu reden!", sagte Hermine und liess ihr Buch verschwinden.

"Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht!", meinte Ron.  
"Und was tust du dann hier?"  
"Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, neben Ginny zu sitzen, die eh die ganze Zeit nur heult!" Ron vergrub genervt sein Gesicht in den Händen und schnaubte. "Und das alles nur wegen Harry!" Hermine schluckte leise. "Dabei kann ich sie nicht mal verstehen... Ich meine- mir kam ihre Beziehung zu Harry nie gerade sehr _eng _vor!"  
"Das glaub ich schon... Sonst hätte sie ja nicht mit-!" Augenblicklich brach Hermine ihren Satz ab und hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen. Hatte sie das tatsächlich gesagt?  
"_Was?_"  
"Ach nichts!", so gut wie möglich versuchte Hermine die Situation noch zu retten, ehe sie vollkommen eskalierte. "Hör mal, Ron: Ich habe keine Lust über Harry und deine Schwester zu sprechen- zumal du dich anscheinend sowieso auf Ginnys Seite geschlagen hast! Versteh ich, denn sie ist ja deine Schwester. Aber versuch die ganze Geschichte auch mal aus der Sicht deines besten Freundes zu sehen!"  
"Ich will wissen, was du vorhin sagen wolltest, Hermine!", Ron blieb hartnäckig.  
"Es ist nichts. Glaub mir..." Mit schlechtem Gewissen, dass sie ihren Freund soeben angelogen hatte, stand sie auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. ´Noch mal gut gegangen!´, dachte sie erleichtert.

Harry war vor Hermine an ihrem abgemachten Ort angekommen und warf nun einwenig nervös Steine in den See und schaute in den Mond, der sich im pechschwarzen See spiegelte. Er strich sich das Haar nach hinten und atmete nochmals tief durch, als Hermine sich mit langsamen Schritten ihm näherte. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn ohne ein Wort zu sagen und zog ihren Pulli fester um sich. Es war zwar Frühling, dennoch zu kalt.

"Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen... _mit uns?_"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte den Kopf zu Harry, der sie liebevoll musterte. Der Mond erhellte sein schönes Gesicht und liess seine Augen leuchten, die heute Abend etwas ruhiges in sich hatten.  
"Na schön... Dann frag ich dich anders: Was willst du?"  
Hermine zog ihre Knie an sich ran, legte ihren Kopf drauf und starrte in den dunklen See. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Weil ich mir selbst diese Gefühle nicht mal erklären kann. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Sie sind so neu für mich..."  
Harry sah sie ruhig an. "Du musst nicht immer alles verstehen, Hermine." Hermine nickte, und sah zu Harry rüber, der ihr Einbisschen aufmunternd zunickte und schließlich seine Hand auf ihren Schenkel legte. Mit einem Klos im Hals hielt sie die Luft an, als seine Fingerspitzen ihr Bein berührten und gleichzeitig genoss sie diese simple Berührung. Noch nie wurde sie so angefasst.  
"Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich will?" Harrys Gesicht war Hermines gefährlich nah gekommen, und gerade als Hermine matt genickt hatte, legte er seine Lippen auf die Ihren. Nur ganz kurz und dennoch so intensiv, dass Hermine, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, mit geschlossenen Augen seufzen musste. "Das!", flüsterte Harry, als Hermine ihn wieder ansah und ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er über die weiche Haut ihres Gesichtes und zauberte damit ein weiteres Lächeln herbei. "Du weisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe!", hauchte Hermine, ehe Harry zu einem weiteren Kuss ansetzte. Sorgfältig beugte er sich über sie und drückte sie nach hinten auf die Wiese. Langsam schob er seine Zunge zwischen den Spalt ihrer Lippen und als Hermine mit aller Leidenschaft seinen Kuss erwiderte, konnte er nicht glauben, wie gut sie schmeckte. So gut, dass er nicht genug davon kriegen konnte, sie zu küssen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als Harry seine Hand über ihren Bauch wandern liess. Mit einem wohligen Gefühl im Magen legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und atmete glücklich seinen Duft ein. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie sich vor nur wenigen Tagen gewünscht hatte, diesen Duft zu riechen und jetzt konnte sie das. So oft sie wollte.  
"Was tust du da?" Harry bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, wie sie an ihm schnüffelte.  
"Ich präge mir deinen Duft ein!", lächelte sie von unten schleimisch zu Harry hoch. Langsam fuhr Harry durch ihr gelocktes Haar und dann mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte nun noch breiter und atmete die kühle Luft genießend in ihre Lungen. Ebenfalls lächelnd beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie noch einmal. Ganz langsam und zärtlich- und überhaupt nicht überstürzt. Hermine legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und kraulte ihn, während Harry vorsichtig ihre Bluse nach oben rollte, und ihren Bauchnabel kitzelte.  
"Es ist spät!", bemerkte Hermine nach einiger Zeit mit dem Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Vielleicht gehen wir besser hoch, bevor wir Ärger kriegen..." Harry sprang grinsend auf die Beine und zog Hermine zu sich hoch. "Das ist einfach typisch für dich!", lachte er, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, zog sie an sich und wuschelte ihr kumpelhaft durchs Haar.

Als sie die menschenleeren Gänge durchstreift hatten, und nun Arm in Arm vor dem Bild der fetten Dame standen, zog Hermine Harry am Hemd noch mal zurück. "Harry?"  
"Was ist?"  
"Sollen es die anderen erfahren, dass wir- nun ja..."  
Harry schien zu überlegen. Dann liess er seine Hand nach unten gleiten und schüttelte bedacht den Kopf. "Vielleicht noch nicht. Vor allem wegen Ron. Er scheint mit der Situation wegen Ginny noch nicht ganz klarzukommen. Lassen wir ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit, einverstanden?"  
"Wie viel Zeit? Ich meine, das Schuljahr ist in weniger als zwei Monaten zu Ende."  
"Glaub mir, es wird sich alles von selbst regeln."

Ginny stand mit zittrigen Händen vor dem Spiegel im Mädchenklo und stützte sich am Waschbecken. Ihr Gesicht wirkte müde, schlaff und erschöpft. Sie liess das eiskalte Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn fließen und hielt ihre bleichen Hände darunter. Die einzelnen Tropfen blieben an ihrer Haut hängen, als sie die Hände wieder zurückzog. Die Tropfen erinnerten sie an die Tränen die sie seinetwegen weinte. Ginny biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen um den Schmerz im Innern zu übertreffen. Unwillkürlich glitten ihre Gedanken weiter... Tränen, Schmerz, Einsamkeit. Dann kam er... seine kalten Augen, fast grau und dennoch so überzeugend, dass sie darauf reinfiel. Seine Hände. Überall... überall an ihrem Körper. Noch fester biss sich Ginny auf die Lippen, bis sie merkte, dass ihre Lippen bluteten. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht sah sie in ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre schmalen Finger fuhren sich über die Lippen und wischten das Blut weg. Noch einmal sah sie seine kalten Augen vor sich, dann sein hämisches Grinsen und schließlich sich selbst, wie sie vor ihm zusammenbricht. _Hör auf damit! Lass diesen Unsinn!_ Schnell drehte sie sich vom Spiegel ab, nur um sich selbst nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Die Wochen verstrichen unheimlich schnell. Obwohl Hermine und Harry ihre Maske ziemlich gut aufrecht halten konnten, dämmerte es bei einigen ihren Mitschülern. So auch Ron. Er wusste zwar nicht, was da im Busch war, konnte sich aber nicht erklären, warum sein bester Freund ihm nichts sagen wollte. Das war aber nicht sein einziges Problem, denn Ginny schien in ihrem Leben zu leiden, wie nie zuvor und das bereitete ihrem Bruder selbstverständlich Sorgen. Immer öfters brach sie im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen, ass immer appetitlos und seit neustem war sie immer allein unterwegs.

"Das war's dann wohl...", meinte Hermine, als die drei zum allerletzten Mal in den Hogwartsexpress stiegen und auf das Schloss hochblickten. Den Blick, den Hermine dabei Harry zuwarf, bemerkte Ron nicht, der damit beschäftigt war, Ausschau nach Ginny zu halten. Als die drei nach einem freien Abteil suchten, stiessen sie auf Ginny, die ganz allein in einem Abteil sass und stumm aus dem Fenster blickte. Sie war bleich- so wie immer in letzter Zeit. Ron warf fragende Blicke zu seinen Freunden, und als diese wenig begeistert nickte, zogen sie die Glastür auf und traten ein.  
"Ich nehme an, hier ist noch frei?", sagte Ron und hievte seinen Koffer mühsam hinter sich her. Ginny nickte, ohne den Blick aus dem Fenster zu wenden. Als die drei ihre Koffer sicher verstaut hatten, sagte Ron: "Hermine und ich müssen noch mal ins Vertrauensschülerabteil!" Auch Hermine machte Anstalten zu gehen, wobei sich Harry schmerzlich wünschte, nicht mit Ginny allein gelassen zu werden. Stumm setzte er sich Ginny gegenüber und versuchte sie nicht blöd zu mustern, was ihm aber schwer fiel- denn diese Ginny war kaum wiedererkennbar... Dass konnte doch nicht alles daran liegen, dass er Schluss gemacht hatte?  
"Na, wie geht's dir?", er versuchte möglichst gelassene Stimmung aufzubauen, was ihm aber deutlich missfiel. Ginny wand ihre müden Augen weg vom Fenster und blickte Harry mit einem unentschlüsselbaren Blick an. Es schien eine ganze Eiszeit zwischen den beiden Blicken zu liegen, als sie sich einige Momente stumm ansahen. "Harry... Ich muss etwas wissen."  
"Was?"  
"Die Wahrheit!"  
_  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You got to say what´s on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
And break my heart and soul inside_

_  
_Harry war verunsichert. Was meinte sie? "Was genau-?"  
"Du weisst es Harry!" Sie fesselte ihn mit ihrem Blick. Harry rutschte auf seinem Sitz herum und überlegte, was genau sie wissen wollte. Etwa warum er sie damals verlassen hat? "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr geliebt habe..."  
"Das mag ja sein...", sagte Ginny und erst jetzt liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Aber glaubst du, ich habe dein Spielchen nicht durchschaut? Ihr mögt Ron täuschen können... Aber haltet bitte nicht die ganze Welt für so blöd und naiv!"  
"Ok... Hör zu Ginny-!"  
"Was willst du mir jetzt sagen? Etwa, dass sich deine Gefühle für Hermine erst viel später entwickelt haben? Ach komm schon Harry... Sei wenigstens einmal ehrlich!"  
"Na schön... Du hast Recht." Harry hob die Hände wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade dabei erwischt wurde, wie er ein Eis von seinem Bruder geklaut hatte. "Das tut aber nichts zur Sache. Ich habe dich geliebt. Wirklich geliebt!"  
"Auch zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du mit mir geschlafen hast?"  
Harry schwieg. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und Schweiß brach ihm aus, während er in die traurigen Augen sah, die ihn klagend festhielten. Er wollte ´ja´ sagen, doch jedes mal wenn er den Mund öffnete, kam nichts raus. "Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort!", flüsterte Ginny nach einiger Zeit und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, wobei ihr dieses mal aber Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen runterkullerten. Harry wollte irgendwas aufmunterndes sagen, weil er sich seiner Schuld vollkommen bewusst war, aber stattdessen sagte er nur: "Was würde es dir bringen, wenn ich es dir sage?"  
Ein weiteres mal wand sie ihren Blick zu Harry und starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Was es mir bringen würde? Soll das ein schlechter Witz sein?" Harry schüttelte betroffen den Kopf. "Verdammt Harry... Ich- Ich bin schwanger!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich habe mich wirklich jedes Mal gefreut, vor allem da ich nicht daran gedacht hätte, dass es so gut ankommen würde. Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Und jetzt geht es weiter bei Harry, Hermine und Ginny. HEL_

**Kapitel 7**

Tausend Gedanken schienen Harry in diesem Moment durch den Kopf zu schwirren, er konnte aber keinen richtig fassen und am allerwenigsten konnte er irgendetwas verstehen. Was sagte sie? _schwanger?_ Von..._ ihm?_ Er schluckte den dicken Klos, der sich während der letzten Sekunden gebildet hatte, mühevoll runter und starrte Ginny nach wie vor schockiert an. Jetzt, wo er daran zurückdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass sie sich tatsächlich keine Gedanken über Verhütung gemacht hatten. Vielleicht weil sie vorher nie darüber gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht weil alles so schnell ging.

"Sag etwas, Harry!", flehte Ginny schon fast kläglich mit feuchten Augen.  
"B- bist du dir sicher?"  
Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an und hasste ihn in diesem Moment. "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Was soll das für eine Frage sein?"  
"Scheisse...", hauchte Harry, den Kopf gesenkt und das Gesicht in den Händen versteckt. Plötzlich sprang er auf, wirbelte wie verrückt mit den Armen rum. "VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! WIE KONNTE DAS NUR PASSIEREN? MEIN GANZES LEBEN IST HIN. SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE!"

Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und brüllte vor Wut, Angst und Hass. "Du Arschloch. Denkst du auch nur eine Minute an mich? Hör auf rumzuschreien, wie ein Irrer und sag mir lieber, was ich tun soll!"  
"Was du tun sollst? Seh ich so aus, als ob ich Ahnung hätte?", Harry schrie immer noch, während Ginnys Trauer wieder die Oberhand gewann und sie haltlos in Tränen ausbrach. "Wieso schreist du mich an, Harry? Wieso? Meinst du, ich habe es so gewollt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir immer noch so weh tun kannst... Wirklich nicht! Du bist einfach nur ein feiges Arschloch! Ich hasse dich! Dich und das, was du mir angetan hast!" Weinend rannte sie an ihm vorbei, raus aus dem Abteil und liess den verwirrten, aussichtslosen Harry alleine zurück.

"Ron?" Hermine rief ihren Freund mit leiser, dennoch bestimmender Stimme zurück, als er gerade das Vertrauensschülerabteil verlassen wollte. Die anderen waren bereits zurück auf dem Weg zu ihren Freunden, nachdem sie hier sozusagen eine kleine Abschlussparty für die gehenden Vertrauensschüler gefeiert hatten. "Was ist?"

Hermine stand auf und faltete ihre Hände zusammen. "Ich glaube, ich muss mal mit dir reden!"  
"Worüber?"  
"Über Harry und mich... na ja und dich."  
Ron runzelte die Stirn und trat einen Schritt weiter in den Raum. "Es...", Hermine stockte, atmete noch einmal ein und fuhr fort: "Harry und ich... es ist einwenig schwierig... Jedenfalls- wir sind zusammen. So richtig- als Paar, meine ich. Und das schon... na ja- länger!" Ron nickte wenig begeistert, sah auf die Decke und tat im ganzen recht unüberrascht. "Was ist los?" Hermine war sichtlich verunsichert von Rons Reaktion.

"Soll ich ehrlich sein?", Ron wartete Hermines Antwort gar nicht erst ab sondern fuhr gleich fort: "Ich habe mittlerweile aufgehört daran zu glauben, ihr würdet mir vertrauen. Ich bin enttäuscht. Richtig enttäuscht, verstehst du? Ich habe gedacht, unsere Freundschaft wäre stark genug für Dinge wie diese, ich habe gedacht, ihr- und vor allem Harry- würdet mich auch mal als einfach nur euer Freund sehen und nicht immer als den Bruder seiner Ex. Es hat ehrlich wehgetan zu merken, dass ihr genau das nicht könnt. Oder nicht wollt. Mittlerweile ist es mir wirklich egal. Ich war lange genug traurig und jetzt will ich nur noch abschließen. Mit allem. Im Streit auseinander zu gehen wäre jetzt sinnlos- nach immerhin fast sieben Jahren. Sieh mal, vielleicht brauchen wir einfach alle eine Auszeit... Es ist viel passiert und es wird noch viel passieren. Und die Erfahrung hat mich gestärkt... Aber egal. Ich kann euch nach allem dennoch nur wünschen, dass ihr glücklich werdet!" Hermine hatte ihm die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört und nun, als er geendet hatte und mit traurigen Gesichtsausdruck das Abteil verlassen hatte, sickerte eine einsame Träne auf ihre Bluse und fand da das Ende ihres Weges.

Die restliche Reise verbrachten alle allein. Ginny verkroch sich in den hintersten Zugteil, setzte sich tränenverschmiert auf den Boden und hasste alles. Am allermeisten jedoch hasste sie sich selbst und zwar dafür, dass sie diesen grünen Augen immer noch nicht böse sein konnte und stattdessen jeden seiner Blicke schmerzvoll ertrug um die bittere Realität zu sehen, dass er sie nicht liebte.

Harry hatte sich ein ziemlich leeres Abteil gesucht, wo nur drei Zweitklässler saßen und sich mit Süßigkeiten voll stopften. Traurig, hoffnungslos und am Boden zerstört sass er am Fenster und schaute in die sonnige Landschaft, die sich scheinbar gegen ihn verschworen hatte und sich heute von ihrer schönsten Seite zeigte. Seine Gedanken gehörten allein Hermine, die wie er hoffte, für das Geschehen Verständnis aufbringen könnte. Doch so sehr er es sich auch einredete, es würde alles wieder gut werden, der größte Teil von ihm schreite danach, alles sausen zu lassen. Alles zu vergessen. Er hatte ausgespielt.

Hermine war dort geblieben, wo Ron sie stehen gelassen hatte und dachte verbittert an Rons Worte, die sich schmerzhaft in ihre Seele gebohrt hatten. Sollte das wirklich alles gewesen sein? Sollte es so enden, wie Ron es gesagt hatte? Natürlich verstand sie ihn. Aber die Zeit heilt doch alle Wunden, oder? _Nein..._, dachte Hermine. _Die Zeit hilft nur die Schmerzen zu verdrängen..._

Ron war zurück gegangen, wo ursprünglich alle versammelt waren und verkroch sich in dem einsamen Abteil. Er hatte gelogen, als er Hermine so scheinbar kaltherzig ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er darüber hinweg war, dass es ihm egal war. Er war nicht mal ansatzweise daran, es zu überwinden, dass er sich so täuschen konnte in zwei Menschen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wieder ein grosses Dankeschön, dass ihr meinem "Werk" so treu bleibt. Freut mich ehrlich unglaublich... Es wird aber erst mal nichts so schnell wieder gut.. (oder wird es das überhaupt mal?) "zwinker". Vielen dank jedenfalls... R&R_

**Kapitel 8**

Schweigend kamen alle drei wieder zurück ins ursprüngliche Abteil, ehe der Zug in London eintraf um ihre Koffer zu holen. Die einzigen, die Blicke wechselten waren Harry und Hermine. "So, das wars dann wohl...", meinte Ron, der als Erster das Abteil wieder verlassen hatte, ohne den Blick zurückzuwenden. Hermine suchte verzweifelt nach Worten um ihn zurückzuhalten, doch schmerzhaft stellte sie fest, dass nichts, was sie sagen könnte, seine Lücke füllen könnte. Ginny folgte ihrem Bruder, wand sich aber im Gegensatz zu ihm noch mals nach den beiden um und meinte in Harrys Richtung: "Hören wir noch voneinander? In den Ferien, meine ich! Vielleicht kommst du uns besuchen. ", fügte sie rasch auf Hermines Blick hinzu und wartete Harrys Nicken ab, der jedoch nur schwach seinen Kopf bewegte. "Seltsam...", sagte Hermine kaum hörbar, griff nach Harrys Hand und die beiden setzten ebenfalls ihren Weg an. "Wie alles endet."

"Jah...", Harrys Stimme hörte sich an, als gehöre sie nicht zu ihm. "Wirklich seltsam."  
Die beiden stiegen aus dem roten Zug und als sie ihre Füsse auf den Boden des Londoner Bahnhofs setzten, fühlten sie trotz einer gewissen Erleichterung mehr Schmerz und Trauer. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig etwas aus der mitreißenden Menge und beobachteten für einen kurzen Augenblick, wie ihre Mitschüler die allerletzten Sekunden ihres Hogwartslebens erlebten. Malfoy und seine Kompanen stahlen sich mürrisch aus der Menge und suchten offenbar überglücklich ihre Familien auf, wobei Harry aber nicht entging, wie aus Dracos Gesicht dennoch eine Spur von Trauer zu lesen war. Neville sah so aus, als ob er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde und sofort zurück in den Zug sprang und sich weigern würde, nach Hause zu gehen. Ron sah sich noch einmal nach seinen Freunden, Hermine und Harry um, als er sie dann aber nicht entdeckte, steuerte er mit gesenktem Kopf auf seine Eltern zu, die schon aufgeregt ihre Kinder empfingen.

"Wo gehst du jetzt hin, Harry?" Hermine fummelte verträumt an Harrys Jacke rum und drückte diesen sanft gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr seiner Freundin liebevoll durchs Haar. "Vielleicht erst mal zurück zu den Dursleys... Oder besser nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollen und mittlerweile wahrscheinlich auch die Adresse geändert haben, damit ich sie auf gar keinen Fall finde!" Hermine lachte auf, schlug Harry dann aber mit ernster Miene gegen die Brust. "Nein, jetzt im Ernst!"  
"Ich such mir ein Hotel... Ein etwas komfortableres als den tropfenden Kessel. Vielleicht in London. Ich weiss nicht, Hermine. Ich schreib dir sofort eine Eule, einverstanden?"  
"Du kannst doch nicht ewig in einem Hotel wohnen. Weisst du, wie teuer das ist?" Harry antwortete nicht sondern starrte mit einem leeren Blick an Hermine vorbei, die ungeduldig die Stirn runzelte. "Was ist los, Harry?"  
"Ich weiss nicht... Vielleicht bin ich bloss traurig, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist!"  
Hermine lächelte tröstend und legte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Brustkorb. "Aber jedes Mal wenn sich Türen schliessen, öffnen sich gleichzeitig welche!" Sie sah zu ihm hoch und bemerkte den seltsamen Blick als er leicht nickte. Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie, ist es wirklich nur, weil er traurig ist, dass es schon vorbei ist... Doch Harry war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Weder bei Hogwarts noch bei seiner Zukunft als Auror, dessen Ausbildung er in zwei Wochen beginnen würde. Für ihn war zur Zeit nur Hermine im Mittelpunkt und dass er sie nicht verlor. Hermine entfernte sich von Harry, griff nach ihrem Koffer und lächelte leicht. "Können wir uns morgen sehen? Nach meinem Vorstellungsgespräch im Ministerium, meine ich. Vielleicht kommst du in die Winkelgasse und dann können wir auch gleich besprechen, wo du in der nächsten Zeit schlafen wirst. Möglicherweise könnte ich mir vorstellen, mit dir in eine kleine Wohnung zu ziehen!" Sie drückte Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und eilte zu ihren Eltern, die schon auf sie warteten. Harry stand etwas verdattert da, fuhr sich nachdenklich durchs Haar und entschloss sich nach einer Weile auch loszugehen.

Kaum hatte sich Harry in seinem Zimmer im Hotel _Ritz _in der Londoner Innenstadt eingerichtet, da kam schon eine Eule durchs Zimmer geflogen mit einem Brief an ihrem Bein. Schon von weitem erkannte Harry, dass es sich bei dieser Eule nur um Errol handeln konnte. Beim Gedanken daran, dass dieser Brief von Ginny sein könnte, verkrampfte sich ihm der Magen und er nahm den Brief wenig erfreut an sich, ehe er der Eule Einbisschen Wasser hinstellte. Mit zittrigen Händen entfaltete er den Brief und las die säuberliche Schrift, die wie er beim ersten Anblick schon merkte, unmöglich zu Ron gehören konnte.  
_Harry komm morgen in die Winkelgasse. Ich erwarte dich um zwölf bei der Eisdiele. Wir müssen reden. _

_Ginny  
_

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte. Sie klang wütend. Arg wütend. Verständlich, wie sich Harry mit schlechtem Gewissen eingestehen musste. Er war ganz offensichtlich Schuld daran, denn er hatte weder das Recht noch den Grund Ginny im Hogwartsexpress so anzuschreien. Zumal er nicht weniger schuldig war für das, was geschehen ist.

_Ok... Reden. Das wird schon klappen.  
Aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich das packe. Ich kann das nicht.  
Dann reiss dich zusammen. Jetzt in Selbstmitleid zu versinken bringt weder dir noch Ginny was. Und am allerwenigsten bringt es Hermine was.  
Ich weiss... Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren.  
Jetzt steh gefälligst zu dem, was du getan hast. Ginny hat sich schliesslich nicht selbst geschwängert!  
_

Hermine sass auf ihrer Fensterbank und starrte in die Nacht raus, die mit jeder Minute dunkler wurde. Ihre Gedanken schweiften von allein zu Harry, den sie jetzt schon vermisste und um den sie sich gleichzeitig unglaubliche Sorgen machte. Nicht nur, dass er kein Zuhause hatte- jedenfalls kein richtiges, sondern er hatte sich bei ihrer Verabschiedung so seltsam verhalten. Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht nur daran lag, weil Hogwarts nun der Geschichte angehörte. Andererseits war Hogwarts für Harry immer was besonderes gewesen und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, fühlte er sich dort zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu Hause. Dennoch liess Hermine der Gedanke nicht los, dass möglicherweise etwas passiert war, als sie und Ron im Vertrauensschülerabteil waren. Ginny und er allein. Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen...


	9. Chapter 9

_Danke wieder für das Lob und Kritik! Hel_

**Kapitel 9**

Ein nervtötendes Klopfen drang immer fester an Harrys Ohr, der immer noch im Tiefschlaf war. Stöhnend öffnete er langsam die Augen und blickte sich in seinem edlen Hotelzimmer um. Das Fenster, dachte er genervt, zwang sich aufzustehen und riss die weissen Vorhänge zu Seite um das grosse Fenster zu öffnen, vor dem eine grosse Eule wartete und ungeduldig gegen das Fenster klopfte. Schlaftrunken band Harry den Brief von ihrem Bein los, worauf die Eule sogleich wieder davon flog.

_Hey Harry!  
Ich wette, du hast immer noch geschlafen, du kleiner Morgenmuffel! _´Oh ja..., dachte Harry verbittert, las die säuberliche Schrift aber dennoch mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen weiter.  
_Jetzt rate mal, wie es beim Vorstellungsgespräch gelaufen ist! SUPER! Nächste Woche kann ich schon anfangen mit der Einführung sozusagen. Und jetzt pass auf: Hermine Granger, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, mit der Tierwesen-, der Zauberwesen- und der Geisterbehörde, dem Koboldverbindungsbüro und dem Seuchenberatungsbüro. Na wie klingt das?  
Du hör mal, ich muss noch einiges erledigen, also kann das mit uns etwas später werden. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gemeinsam zu Abend essen? Ich habe dann noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich!  
_

_Ganz ganz viele Küsse auf deinen zuckersüssen Mund.  
Hermine  
_

Harry grinste breit, als er den Brief weg legte. "Seit wann ist diese Frau auf den Beinen?", fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf, wobei sein Blick auf das Zifferblatt des Weckers fiel und er vor Schreck aus allen Wolken fiel. 11:39. Um zwölf war er ja mit Ginny verabredet.  
So rasch wie er nur konnte, riss er sich sein Pyjama vom Leib, sprang unter die Dusche und liess die heissen Wasserstrahlen auf seinen immer noch einbisschen schlafenden Körper tanzen.

Ginny sass aufgeregt auf einem der vielen Stühle, die vor der Eisdiele aufgestellt waren um die Leute anzulocken, an solch einem warmen Tag Eis zu essen und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Eisbecher rum. Ihre Gedanken galten Harry, der sich nun schon seit zehn Minuten verspätete und sie dachte mit einem erdrückenden Gefühl an die Zeit, die sie anscheinend nicht so glücklich verbracht haben, wie Ginny dachte. Und doch ging es ihr Heute um einiges besser, als Gestern, wo sie von einem Nervenzusammenbruch nicht weit entfernt war. Sie hatte nämlich geredet. Mit ihrer Mutter. Nachdem sie erstmal einige Beruhigungspillen schlucken musste, und dann unendliche Vorwürfe an Ginnys Kopf geworfen hatte, nahm sie ihr Tochter weinend in die Arme, küsste ihre Stirn und meinte halb lächelnd, es würde alles wieder gut werden. Sofort hatte sie einen Termin beim Arzt ausgemacht, und setzte sich dann zu ihr an den Küchentisch. "Ginny, mein Kind...", seufzte sie, fing erneut an zu weinen und nahm die blasse Hand ihrer Tochter in die Ihre. "Ich werde Oma..." Ginny sah ihre Mutter nicht an. Gewiss, es war klar, dass auch Mrs. Weasley Grossmutter werden würde, aber sie hatte ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet, dass ihr erstes Enkelkind von ihrem jüngsten Kind sein würde.  
"Und wie... Nun ja- wie sieht Harry die Sache? Ich meine, er weiss doch hoffentlich schon davon!" Augenblicklich senkte Ginny ihren Kopf und starrte mühevoll auf die braune Tischplatte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren hellen Augen an, die nur wenige Augenblicke später ausbrachen. "Wir... Sind... Nicht mehr zusammen!" Mrs. Weasley sah ihre Tochter fassungslos an. Dann stand sie wortlos auf, drehte ihrer Tochter den Rücken zu und verliess die Küche.   
Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten Ginny, als sie ein weiteres Mal aufsah und den Blick suchend nach Harry durch die Menge schweifen liess. Als er dann sichtlich in Eile auf die Eisdiele zukam, konnte Ginny schon von weitem sehen, dass seine Augen glitzerten- anders als gestern. Offenbar hatte es beiden gut getan, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, als er sich zögernd zu ihr setzte, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Er erweckte wieder dieses alte Gefühl in ihr. Das Gefühl, dass sie zum schreien zwang. Sie wollte schreien, schreien, dass sie ihn brauchte, dass sie nicht ohne ihn konnte.

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

„Guten Morgen, Ginny!"  
„Hallo..." Sie starrte gebannt in seine Augen. „Hoffentlich", dachte sie. „Hat unser Kind die Augen von dir und nicht von... Nicht Seine!" Harry lehnte sich über den Tisch und senkte nachdenklich den Blick. „Ich- ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Ginny!", sagte er. „Das gestern... Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie Leid es mir tut, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich denke, ich war einfach so überrascht, so, so überrumpelt. Es hat jedenfalls gut getan, einen Nacht darüber zu schlafen."  
„Ist schon okay... Ich hätte es dir auch sanfter beibringen können!"  
Harry lächelte aufmunternd. „Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden, okay? Und ich werde alles tun, damit es dir so gut wie möglich geht. Also wenn du mich brauchst, dann- du weisst ja, wo du mich findest!"  
Ginny schien ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen zu fallen. Das war ihr Harry. Der Harry, den sie so liebte. Geliebt hatte, oder immer noch tat. „Und Hermine?"  
„Wir werden uns alle an die Situation gewöhnen müssen und es liegt nun an mir, ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen." Aber als Ginny nun so erleichtert lächelte, wusste sie nicht, dass für Harry noch ein weiter Weg anstand, der Frau, die er liebte, zu erklären, dass er Vater wurde, mit einer anderen Frau. Und unter ihrem Lächeln, das so unbeschwert in der Sonne zu strahlen schien, verbarg sie eine weitere Unsicherheit, die, wie sie sich wünschte, niemals zur Aussprache kommen müsste. Und dennoch war es möglich...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hallo** an alle! Wollt mich mal wieder bedanken für die lüüben Kommis und muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich doch länger als sonst auf die Fortsetzung hab warten lassen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ist momentan einbissl stressig in meinem Leben. Aber jetzt viel Spass!_

**Kapitel 10**

Hermine warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, ehe sie ihr Zimmer im Haus ihrer Eltern verliess. Sie zupfte aufgeregt ihr Kleid zurecht, strich sich noch mal vorsichtig durch leicht gelockte Haar, damit auch ja nichts zerstört wurde und stieg mit einem flaumigen Gefühl die Treppen runter. Sie hatte ihre Eltern schon vorhin informiert, was sie zukünftig vorhatte, zwar nahmen sie es nicht gerade mit Freude auf, aber zweifelten sie auch nicht an ihrem Glück mit Harry.  
Harry wartete schon im Flur auf seine Freundin, die Hände schüchtern in den Taschen seiner Jeans versteckt. Das weisse Hemd, das sportlich und zugleich elegant wirkte, und das graue Jackett zeigten Harry von einer ganz neuen Seite. Als ihn Hermine so erblickte, wie er gerade dabei war einige Familienfotos anzuschauen, die an der Wand hingen, musste sie lächeln und räusperte sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. "Wow... Du!", Harry stockte bei ihrem Anblick und ging mit halboffenem Mund auf sie zu. "Du siehst einfach... Wow!"  
Hermine lächelte geschmeichelt. Das weiche, braune Haar fiel ihr perfekt auf die Schultern. Ihr hellgrünes Kleid, das bis zu ihren Knien reichte schien für ihren Körper massgeschneidert zu sein. Der nicht zu tiefe Ausschnitt wirkte keusch und dennoch gebot er einen wunderbaren Blick in ihr Dekolleté. Strahlend gab Harry seiner Gegenüber einen Kuss auf den Mund und nahm ihre Hand.

Angekommen in dem Restaurant im Herzen Londons, erkundigte sich Hermine, welcher Tisch für Granger reserviert sei. Lächelnd folgte das junge Pärchen dem Kellner, der sie zu einem Tisch führte, der genau am Fenster lag und somit einen wunderbaren Blick auf die erleuchteten Einkaufsstrassen mit sich führte.  
"Und du kannst da gleich anfangen zu arbeiten?", nachdem der freundliche Kellner ihre Bestellung entgegengenommen hatte, griff Harry nach der Hand seiner Liebsten und konnte es nicht glauben, heute hier und zusammen mit ihr zu sein.  
"Ja... Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann waren sie recht begeistert von mir!"  
"Ich wusste doch, dass du dich durchsetzen würdest!" Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und als sie daraufhin gespielt eingebildet ihr Haar in den Nacken warf, hätte er sich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt. "Du bist fantastisch, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt, Herm?"  
"Mmh... Nein, wieso solltest du? Ist heute Weihnachten oder warum solltest du mir so etwas sagen wollen?", grinsend lehnte sie sich in ihren Stuhl.   
"Weil du es bist. Du bist so fantastisch, dass ich manchmal glaube, dies sei alles nur ein Traum!" Hermine senkte bescheiden den Blick und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Tischdecke. "Ich habe ja noch ne Überraschung..."  
Harry spitze die Ohren und sah zu Hermine, die breit lächelnd seine Hände ergriff und einen gespannten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. "Weisst du noch, was ich gestern auf dem Bahnhof gesagt habe?" Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Gestern schien für ihn als ob es schon Jahre zurückliegen würde. "Keine Ahnung... Könntest du mir einbisschen auf die Sprünge helfen?"  
"Wohnung..." Keine Reaktion von Harry. "Zusammen..." Immer noch kein Aha-Erlebnis vom Schwarzhaarigen. "Oh man... Du bist so bescheuert!" Gespielt enttäuscht funkelte sie Harry an, und verdrehte im Sinne von ´logische Schlussfolgerungen waren noch nie deine Stärken´ die Augen. "Ich habe eine kleine Wohnung für uns gefunden, du Idiot!"  
"Was?", Harry sah sie an, als ob sie ihn gefragt hätte, ob sie heiraten wollen. Strahlend stand er auf, ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte seine Freundin. "Du... WOW! Wann hast du das alles gemacht?"  
"Heute Morgen!", antwortete Hermine fröhlich und forderte ihn mit einem strengen Blick auf, sich wieder hinzusetzen, da die anderen Gäste schon merkwürdig schauten.  
"Sag mal, um welche Zeit stehst du eigentlich auf?"  
"Es war Zufall. Mein Vater hat Zeitung gelesen und da ist ihm ein super Angebot ins Auge gefallen. Sie ist zwar nicht so gross, sollte jedoch für uns beide genügen. Ich war schon dort und es ist wirklich schön, der kleine Preis macht es gerade noch viel attraktiver!"

Schon als die beiden im Aufzug waren, konnte Harry nicht von Hermine loslassen. Gierig küsste er ihren Mund, fuhr über ihr Dekolleté und presste ungeduldig seinen Körper gegen ihren. "Harry!", seufzte sie, als sie sich kurz von seinen Lippen befreien konnte, und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. "Jetzt warte doch wenigstens ab, bis wir in deinem Zimmer sind!"  
"Ich kann nicht...", stöhnte er, wobei sein heisser Atem ihre Haut kitzelte und sie für einen kurzen Moment ebenfalls schwach wurde, sich dann aber eines Besseren besinnte und ihren Freund etwas grob von sich wegdrückte. "Nicht Harry!"

Genau in diesem Moment öffneten sich die vergoldeten Lifttüren und die beiden traten aus dem Fahrstuhl, wobei Harry Hermine stürmisch an der Hand packte und sie durch den gottverlassenen Flur zerrte. "Harry, wenn du so weitermachst, dann kannst du es gleich ganz vergessen!"  
Geschockt blieb der 18jährige stehen und sah Hermine panisch an. "Bitte erpresse mich nicht... Das kannst du nicht tun- das ist... Es wäre _unmenschlich_!"  
"Tatsächlich?", grinsend schlich Hermine an ihm vorbei, drehte den Kopf nach hinten und zwinkerte spielerisch. "Dann sei gewarnt... Du weisst, wozu ich fähig bin!"  
Harry brummte, folgte seiner Herzdame dann aber doch, und schloss wenig später unter ihren verführerischen Blicken das Zimmer auf. Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, hatte Harry sie an der Taille gepackt und übersäte ihren Hals mit tausenden von Küssen. "Was habe ich gesagt, Harry?"  
Harry sah sie an, drückte ihren Körper noch dichter an den Seinen und meinte: "Du hast gesagt, ich soll warten, bis wir im Zimmer sind. Und jetzt sind wir im Zimmer!"  
Geschlagen fiel sie ihm um den Hals und liess sich auf seinen starken Armen auf das grosse Bett tragen, auf denen einzelne Rosenblätter lagen. Verblüfft liess sie sich in die Kissen fallen, als Harry noch einige Kerzen im Zimmer anzündete. "Wusste nicht, dass du einen Sinn für Romantik hast!"  
"Normale Menschen haben ja nur 7 Sinne, ich besitze aber noch den mysteriösen Achten!", Harry fuchtelte geheimnisvoll mit seinen Armen herum und ging zum Bett, wo Hermine spöttisch die Stirn in Falten legte. "Du meinst wohl, du besitzt den sechsten Sinn. Nicht den Achten, du Dummkopf!"

"Du musst es ja wissen..." Harry kümmerte es sichtlich wenig, dass er sich mal wieder eingestehen musste, dass er im Grunde keine Ahnung hatte und stieg zu Hermine aufs Bett. "Und jetzt lass mich dich dafür belohnen, was du alles für uns getan hast..." Hermine lächelte zufrieden und erwiderte seinen zärtlichen Kuss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

_Sometimes I watch you while you're sleeping_

_So amazed that how pretty you are_

_I wonder what it is you're dreaming sometimes_

_Where your mind goes_

_And just how far_

Harry stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen ab und sah die schlafende Hermine von oben herab mit einem leichten Lächeln an. Das leise Pfeifen, das bei jedem zweiten Atemzug durch den Raum hallte, liess den jungen Zauberer schmunzeln und jedes mal wenn ihr eine gelockte Strähne ins Gesicht fiel und ihre Haut kitzelte, strich sie Harry sanft weg und fuhr über die Pfirsichhaut. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich schon über das Hotelzimmer gelegt und die kühle Morgenluft, die vom offenen Fenster herwehte strich angenehm über ihre Haut. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, die anzeigte, dass es kurz vor zehn Uhr war, entschied sich Harry, seinen schlafenden Engel zu wecken. Ganz sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die Ihren um ein Schmunzeln zu erhalten. Schlaftrunken öffnete die Brünette ihre Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder und schmieg sich an Harry, der sich nun wieder in die Kissen gleiten liess. "Wach auf, mein Engel..", hauchte Harry in ihr Ohr und strich durch ihr Haar. Hermine klammerte sich nun noch mehr an Harry, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: "Es ist doch noch Nacht!"  
Harry musste lächeln und schob die weisse Leinendecke über ihre Köpfe. Dann schwang er sein Bein auf die andere Seite und platzierte sich genau auf Hermines Hüften, die auf einmal hellwach zu sein schien. "Oh Gott!", keuchte sie. "Willst du mich umbringen?"  
"Warum sollte ich das wollen?"  
"Keine Ahnung... Aber ob du es willst oder nicht, wenn sich ein Fettsack auf mich raufsetzt dauert es nicht lange, bis ich keine Luft mehr kriege!"  
"Ein Fettsack?", beleidigt beugte er sich über seine Geliebte und hielt ihre Hände auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes fest, so dass es ihr unmöglich war, sich zu bewegen.   
"Ja, du bist mein Fettsack...", sagte sie lächelnd. "Aber egal...Hauptsache, du bist in meiner Nähe!"  
Ebenfalls lächelnd glitt Harry wieder runter und legte sich neben Hermine, den Blick an die Decke über ihnen gerichtet. Er nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. "Hermine, versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir sein wirst... Ich werde alles tun, nur damit du mir nah bist!" Hermine küsste ihn auf den Mund, fuhr danach mit den Fingern über seine Lippen und flüsterte: "Für immer!" Harry brachte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht, das dem Seinen so nah war, weg und starrte unbeweglich in ihre Augen, die wegen der Sonne leicht glänzten. "Du bist so schön... So wunderschön!"

"Was?", ungläubig starrte Ron Ginny an, die neben ihm auf der Wiese im Garten des Fuchsbaus sass. Ginny winkelte ihre Beine an, legte ihren Kopf darauf und nickte. "Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden..."  
"Aber warum? Wie?"  
"Oh Ron bitte, mach jetzt keine Szene..."  
"Ich fass es einfach nicht. Harry, dieser, dieser... VERDAMMT!"  
"Ron hör auf, hab ich gesagt..." Ginny seufzte, strich sich das rote Haar nach hinten, sodass ihr die Sonne direkt aufs Gesicht schien. Ron jedoch schien überhaupt nicht den Gedanken zu haben, sich abzuregen. "Dieser Arsch hat dich verlassen, obwohl du schwanger bist?"  
"RON!", Ginny schrie mittlerweile. "Er kann doch nichts dafür... Er liebt Hermine, nicht mich."  
"Hör doch auf, ihn so in Schutz zu nehmen. Er hat dir das Herz gebrochen nachdem er dich ge-", er stockte augenblicklich als er bemerkt hatte, dass sich in Ginnys Augen Tränen angesammelt hatten. "Tut mir Leid, Ginny... Bitte, bitte weine nicht! Er ist es nicht Wert- bitte weine einfach nicht!" Tapfer versuchte Ginny ihrem Bruder zu Liebe die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie sahen sich an, wobei eiserne Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte. Harry enttäuschte ihn mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Nicht die Tatsache, dass er seine Schwester so mies behandelt hatte, sondern eher, dass er so dumm, so unverantwortlich gehandelt hatte und nun Ginny alles ausbügeln musste. "Er meinte, er würde sich darum kümmern und dass er mir helfen würde.Harry hat immer nur das Richtige getan und selbst jetzt, in dieser Situation hat er es geschafft, mir die Hoffnung wiederzugeben!"  
Ron schwieg. Er mochte es nicht, solch lobende Worte über seinen besten Freund zu hören, den er, obwohl er gewiss sein bester Freund war, im Moment weniger ausstehen konnte, als einen Sack voll Müll. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Harry- dass er so anders ist, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe!"

Harry und Hermine standen in der leeren Wohnung, die möglicherweise zukünftig ihre sein würde. Der Vermieter, ein dicker, freundlicher Mann stand neben ihnen und stemmte die Arme in seinen Hüften. "Also, was sagen Sie?"  
Hermine fing Harrys Blick ein, die runzelte kurz die Stirn und meinte schliesslich: "Ja.. Könnt mir vorstellen, hier zu leben. Was meinst du, mein Schatz?" Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln, fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals und sagte: "Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung... Das wird spitze! Ich liebe dich!" Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
"Na wenn das so ist, dann werde ich alle notwenige in die Wege leiten." Der Vermieter war offenbar mehr als zufrieden mit den zukünftigen Mietern, denn als das Pärchen eng umschlungen nickte, zauberte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
"Wann können wir denn einziehen?" Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, diese schöne, helle Wohnung nach ihrem Geschmack einzurichten und endlich mit Harry hier zu leben.  
"In zwei Wochen."

Mittlerweile war einige Zeit vergangen und Harry hatte seine Ausbildung zum Auror schon angefangen. Morgen sollten er und Hermine in die neue Wohnung einziehen und wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, fühlte er sich miserabel wenn er an Hermine oder an ihr Zusammenleben dachte. Er konnte nichts neues mit ihr anfangen, wenn noch eine Lüge zwischen ihnen lag. Und dass er es ihr früher oder später sagen musste, war klar- denn so ungewohnt es einem auch erscheinen mag- Ginnys Bauch war nicht mehr so flach und dünn wie auch schon. Sie war im dritten Monat und obwohl die Zeit drängte und obwohl Harry wusste, dass es nur schlimmer werden würde, wenn er nicht bald mit der Sprache rausrückte, so schien ihm kein passender Augenblick um es seiner Liebsten zu sagen. Jedes Mal wenn sie in seinen Armen lag und ihr heisser Atem seine Haut kitzelte, jedes Mal wenn er ihre weichen, süssen Lippen auf den Seinen spürte, jedes Mal wenn sie ihn zum Lachen brachte, vergass er seine Probleme, seinen Kummer, sein Geheimnis. Es schien, als würde alles andere auf der Welt nicht existieren, nur wenn er ihr nah war.


	12. Chapter 12

_Vielön Dank für die lieben Kommis. Hab mich mal wieder aggro gefreut... ganz besonders freue ich mich natürlich, wenn neue Leser dazukommen und bin den treuen "Hasen" total dankbar, dass sie weiterleben... "zwinka"  
Also ez viel spass beim lesen... Hab euch ganz arg lüüb._

**Kapitel 12**

"Du hast es ihr immer noch nicht gesagt?", Ginny verschlug es schier die Sprache, als Harry mit einem geknickten Blick neben ihr herging und ihr soeben den Stand der Dinge erklärt hatte. Sie blieb ruckartig stehen, zog Harry an seinem Shirt zurück und riss die Augen auf. "Ihr seid soeben zusammen in eine Wohnung gezogen und du verschweigst ihr das kleine Detail, nämlich dass du voraussichtlich im Januar Vater wirst?"  
"Man, ich brauch keine Moralpredigt. Ich bring den Scheiss einfach nicht. Ich schaff es nicht, ihr das zu sagen!" Ginny schwieg beträchtlich, sah Harry nicht an. Dass er sie heute zum Arzt begleitet hatte, bedeutete ihr sehr viel und jetzt in diesem Moment, als er so sprach, glaubte sie, dass es nichts gab, was Harry mehr bereute in seinem Leben, als ihre Beziehung, die leider so enden musste.  
"Tut mir Leid, Ginny..." Sein sanfter Blick kreuzte den Ihren, der leicht verzweifelt war und als ihr noch unaufhaltsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, zog Harry sie vorsichtig an sich ran und umarmte sie. Weinend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und liess sich von ihm halten. Seine Hände fuhren leicht über ihren Rücken und schliesslich zu ihrem Nacken. "Es wird alles wieder gut, versprochen!", hauchte er, drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie sich genau in die Augen sahen und lächelte liebevoll. Arm in Arm standen die beiden da, sich gegenseitig stützend. "Ich werde mein 7. Jahr in Hogwarts erst nächstes Jahr beginnen." Harry nickte, fuhr ihr durchs Haar und meinte: "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Ginny... Das mit Hermine schaff ich schon. Schau du lieber, dass es dir gut geht, okay?"

"Hallo, mein Schatz!", war das Erste, was Harry hörte, als er in die Wohnung trat und die Schlüssel auf die Kommode warf. Er atmete tief ein, fuhr sich nervös durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und folgte der Stimme, die aus der Küche kam. Als er dort eintraf, fand er seine Hermine wie sie ein leckeres Menü auf den Tisch zauberte. "Wo warst du so lange? Musstest du Überzeiten schieben?"  
Harry schwieg. Nachdenklich lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schaute Hermine dabei zu, wie sie zwei Gläser mit Wein füllte. "Wir müssen reden." Jegliches Gefühl schien aus seiner Stimme geflohen zu sein, sie klang eiskalt. Offenbar schien auch Hermine dies zu bemerken und hielt deshalb sofort inne, die rechte Hand fest um die Weinflasche geklammert. "Was ist los?" Augenblicklich wand Harry seinen Blick von ihr- der Angst in ihren Augen konnte er nicht standhalten.  
"Es muss was schlimmes sein, sonst würde es dir leichter fallen..."  
"Jaah..." Seine Hände verschwanden in den Hosentaschen. "Ich habe es dir verschwiegen- zu lange verschwiegen... Und ich habe schreckliche Angst, dass ich etwas kaputt mache, ohne das ich weiter nicht leben könnte."  
"Was ist passiert?" Hermines Hand drückte mit ihren zierlichen Finger fester um den Flaschenhals.  
"Ginny erwartet ein Kind... Von _mir_!"  
Die Worte drangen mit einem leisen Klopfen an Hermines Ohr. Sie schien es verstanden zu haben, aber ihr Gehirn wollte es nicht aufnehmen. Ihr Herz pochte laut, die Worte kreisten immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. _Von mir... Von mir... Von mir..._ Ihr leerer Blick hing an Harrys Lippen, die das Gesagte immer wieder zu wiederholen schienen, obwohl nichts zu hören war. Irgendwann- sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war- hörte sie sich selbst laut einatmen und schliesslich das laute Geräusch einer Flasche, die zu Boden fiel und in tausend Stücke zerschmettert wurde.

Ginny sass in einem Cafe, mitten in London, die Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und den Blick fest auf etwas bestimmtes gerichtet. Der Eiskaffe vor ihr auf dem Tisch war schon lange nicht mehr so kalt, wie man es von einem Eiskaffe gewohnt war. Die heisse Sommersonne hatte das Eis schon lange zum schmelzen gebracht. Sie war nicht zufällig hier- sie benutzte den guten Platz um einen blonden, hoch gewachsenen, jungen Mann im Auge zu behalten. Schon bald fiel ihr auf, dass er Heute nicht mit der selben Begleitung im Gras lag und sich amüsierte, wie gestern. Eine Blondine musste heute daran glauben, dachte Ginny verbittert und lugte kurz unter ihrer Brille hervor. Doch genau in diesem Moment sah seine Begleitung nach hinten und wie es der Zufall wollte, kreuzte ihr Blick genau den von Ginny. "Scheisse!", flüsterte Ginny, setzte ihre Brille rasch wieder auf, wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als sie mit Entsetzen merkte, wie der Blondschopf ebenfalls zu ihr sah, schleimisch grinste, etwas zu seiner Begleiterin flüsterte und schliesslich mit raschen Schritten auf Ginny zugelaufen kam. Schnell griff die Weasley nach ihrer Handtasche und erhob sich, bereit zum davonlaufen- doch Malfoy war schon bei ihr angekommen und klammerte seine Hand fest um ihren Arm. "Spionierst du mir nach, Weasley?"  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?" Seine Stahl-Augen strahlten etwas spöttisches aus, als sich die junge Frau verzweifelt versuchte von ihm zu befreien. "Meinst du, ich habe dich die paar mal, als du so zufällig am selben Ort warst wie ich, nicht gesehen?"  
Ginny schwieg.  
"Was willst du von mir?"  
Ginny schwieg erneut.  
Schnaubend liess Malfoy sie los, fuhr sich genervt durch die blonden Haare und musterte Ginny. "Du hast zugenommen, stimmts?"  
Ginny schnappte nach Luft, ihr Magen schien sich zu drehen und als sie noch einmal in die grauen Augen sah, die sie schon zu oft mitgerissen hatten, wurde es ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Harry sass am Küchentisch. Die roten Zahlen am Backofen zeigten 20:48 Uhr. Sie war nun schon seit zwei Stunden weg. Nachdem sie begriffen hatte, was Harry gesagt hatte, war sie schnurstracks aus der Wohnung verschwunden und Harry sass seit dem hier rum und tat absolut gar nichts. Wo war sie? Allmählich machte er sich Sorgen...

"Hören Sie, Miss... Wir schliessen jeden Augenblick!", der freundliche Kellner war zu ihr an den Tisch getreten, räumte ihre leere Kaffeetasse ab und forderte sie mit einem lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck auf, das Cafe zu verlassen. Jetzt, als Hermine sich in dem gedämpften Raum umsah, bemerkte sie wirklich, dass sie die einzige war. "Wie spät ist es denn?"  
"Halb zehn!"  
Hermine nickte geistesabwesend. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht: irgendwann musste sie damit konfrontiert werden. Irgendwann musste sie mit Harry darüber sprechen. Tausende von Fragen hatte sie sich während den letzten Stunden selbst gestellt, aber nur wenige Antworten darauf gefunden und jetzt, als sie das Cafe verliess und den Nachhauseweg einschlug wünschte sie sich, dass diese Fragen nie beantwortet werden müssten, dass Harry ihr nichts gesagt hätte... Einfach, dass alles so weiter gehen konnte, wie bisher- ohne Hindernisse, die ihre Liebe in den Schatten der Zweifel legten.

Die Wohnung lag in absoluter Dunkelheit, als Hermine so leise wie nur möglich eintrat, und die Tür hinter sich zuschloss. Vielleicht schläft er schon, dachte sie, warf ihre Tasche bei Seite und ging in die Küche, wo sie aber mit einem leichten Schrecken feststellte, dass er noch nicht schlief. Oder jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte- denn Harry sass immer noch am Küchentisch, den Kopf auf der Tischplatte und das Gesicht bedeckt durch seine Arme. Sein Atmen schien ihr leiser als sonst. Das schwarze Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen und als Hermine einen Stuhl zu sich zog und sich dann draufsetzte, schreckte er hoch, rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und blickte sein Gegenüber stumm an.  
"Ich war einbisschen an der frischen Luft...", sagte Hermine fast geräuschlos und versuchte in der Dunkelheit seinen Blick zu deuten.  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht... Wieso bist du so einfach abgehauen?"  
Hermine sagte nichts. Ihre zarten Finger fuhren über das Muster der Tischdecke.  
Harry schluckte. "Hermine, bitte hör zu... Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir so lange nichts davon gesagt habe... Es- Ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz!"  
"Wann? Als wir schon zusammen waren?" Hermines Augen verengten sich zu einem Schlitz.  
"NEIN!", Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Nein, ich schwöre es, Hermine! Es gab nur ein einziges Mal- und dann... Nun ja."  
Hermine sah ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten- offenbar stand er den Tränen nah. "Es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid... Glaub mir bitte, ich hätte einen anderen Weg gewählt, wenn sich mir die Möglichkeit gestellt hätte. Alles, was ich je wollte, war, dich zur glücklichsten Frau dieser Welt zu machen. Ich wollte für dich da sein, deine Tränen abwischen, dir Halt schenken, wenn du fällst... Ich wollte der Vater _deiner_ Kinder werden!"  
"Ich weiss, Harry..."  
"Du verstehst nicht...", Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schnaubte. "Ich fürchte, vieles davon werde ich dir nicht mehr bieten können. Es wird nie so sein, wie wir es uns immer vorgestellt haben!"  
"Vielleicht brauche ich das alles gar nicht- vielleicht reicht es mir, solange ich ihn deiner Nähe bin..."

Draco Malfoy trat mit nassem Haar aus der Dusche, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und blickte in sein Spiegelgesicht. Das blonde Haar lag wild durcheinander in alle Richtungen, seine stahlblauen fast grauen Augen blickten wie immer einbisschen spöttisch durch die Gegend und seine makellose Haut war nicht wie sonst immer bleich- sondern trug eine gesunde Bräune. Auch wenn er immer wieder versuchte, Ginny aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, so war sie doch das einzige, was ihm im Kopf herumspukte. Ihr Auftreten war gewiss immer gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber so wie gestern hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Sie war hinter ihm her- das lag fest- doch aus welchem Grund? Etwas, das ihn noch mehr grübeln liess, war die Tatsache, dass er von seinem Vater erfahren hatte, dass die Weasley dieses Jahr in Hogwarts aussetzen würde. Sie wollte es verschieben, bloss warum? Hatte dies alles eine vernünftige Erklärung oder war wirklich was faul an diesem Mädchen. In Momenten wie diesen, bereute der 18jährige die "Affäre" oder wie auch immer man das nennen wollte, mit der Rothaarigen. Nicht mal eine Woche nachdem sie von Potter im Stich gelassen wurde, hatte Malfoy sie um den Finger gewickelt. Es war so eine bescheuerte Wette mit ein paar Jungs von Slytherin gewesen. "Ginny Weasley? Vergiss es Draco... Die Tussi hängt noch voll an Potter. Erfolgschancen gleich Null!", sagte ein Sechstklässler und musterte Draco spöttisch.  
"Du traust mir ganz schön wenig zu. Ich habe schon härtere Nüsse geknackt als diese. Und ihre Trennung mit Potter macht das Ganze ja noch einfacher... Ich muss ihr bloss einibisschen Honig um den Mund schmieren und so weiter und so fort!"  
"Klingt ganz nach einer Wette!"  
"Wenn du Bock auf Verlieren hast, bitteschön!"  
"10 Tage hast du Zeit, die Kleine in die Kiste zu bringen. Keinen Tag länger!"  
Tatsächlich hatte der blonde Charmeur nur vier Tage gebraucht, bis Ginny angebissen hatte. Er erinnerte sich lächelnd an die paar Male, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Eins muss man ihr lassen, sie hatte schon was drauf auch wenn es ihm mit der Zeit zu langweilig mit ihr wurde. Meistens war sie danach in Tränen ausgebrochen und zog sich schnell zurück, dies aber war ihm so ziemlich egal. Er hatte seinen Spass mit ihr und das genügte ihm fürs Erste. 

Der grosse Tag rückte immer schneller voran. Weihnachten war schneller gekommen als sie alle gewünscht hätten und dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ginnys Wehen einsetzten. Harry wurde während dieser Zeit auch immer nervöser- von Hermine nicht zu sprechen. Die beiden hatten versucht, so gut wie nur möglich mit ihrer Beziehung weiter zumachen. Doch sie mussten es sich wohl oder übel eingestehen: es waren längst nicht mehr die sorglosen, glücklichen Zeiten... Immer öfter gab es Streitigkeiten und immer seltener schliefen die beiden im selben Bett. Es stieg ihnen so manches über den Kopf und auch wenn sie sich geschworen hatten, stark zu bleiben, so zwang sie immer öfters das Schicksal in die Knie zu gehen.


	14. Chapter 14

_So erst mal ein Hallo, nach einiger zeit des "nicht schreibens".   
Dieses Chap ist... mmhhh... nun ja +hust+. Ihr werdet schon sehen. Ist mir recht schwer gefallen, solche Liebesszenen zu schildern, ist absolut nicht meine Stärke, weshalb das ganze Chap wahrscheinlich auch kein Renner ist. Aber trotzdem hoff ich auf Leser, die dann freundlicherweise auch einen kommi dalassen. +lieb guck+  
Alles Liebe_

**Kapitel 14**

Kaum hatte Harry die Nachricht erreicht, liess er alles stehen und liegen, und eilte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl ins Krankenhaus. Nur wenige Minuten bevor Ron ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass es so weit war, wurde Ginny ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Als Harry, nervös wie er war, den Kreissaal gefunden, war es aber schon zu spät. Oder je nach dem genau pünktlich. Denn Harry bezweifelte, dass er die Geburt ohne Schwindelanfälle überlebt hätte. Als er dann endlich zu ihr gehen konnte, lag sie erschöpft auf dem weissen Bett, ein kleines Etwas in den Armen haltend. Stumm und breit lächelnd kam Harry näher, kniete nieder und betrachtete sein Kind. "Es ist ein Junge...", sagte Ginny nach einiger Zeit, sah Harry liebevoll an, der aber nichts davon merkte, sonder einwenig abwesend nickte, und dem kleinen Burschen über den winzigen Kopf fuhr. "D-Darf ich ihn mal halten?" Ginny lächelte, reichte den schlafenden Jungen vorsichtig seinem Vater, der vor lauter Glück kaum aufhören konnte zu grinsen. Sein Haar war rot, wie Harry es vermutet hatte, doch nicht ganz so rot wie die ganze Weasley Familie, sondern ein Stückchen heller. Seine weiche, wunderschöne Haut, fühlte sich unglaublich an und als Harry den kleinen Harry einige Momente ruhig in den Armen gehalten hatte, kamen ihm Tränen.

Hermine stand vor dem besagtem Zimmer, die Hände unruhig knetend. Ron stand neben ihr, sagte kein Wort, bis sie ihn schliesslich vorsichtig ansah. "Jaah... Geh ruhig rein!", sagte er, ohne grosse Emotionen zu betonen. Als Hermine seinem Rat unschlüssig folgte, die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und reinschielte, sah sie Harry, sein Kind in den Armen haltend und Ginny, die daneben auf dem Bett lag und ihren beiden Männern zulächelte. Ohne es sich erklären zu können, bildete sich ein Knoten in ihrem Bauch, die Kehle schien ihr zugeschnürt zu werden und tiefer Schmerz durchfuhr jede Ader in ihrem Körper. "Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", sagte Ginny, ohne Hermine, die immer noch hinter der Tür zusah, zu bemerken. "Ganz nach der Mutter...", erwiderte Harry darauf. Dies zerbrach Hermine vollkommen, die Brünette liess die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen und ging davon. Die Tränen liefen ihr unaufhaltsam über die Wangen. "Du bist so egoistisch!", dachte sie, liess sich aber doch nicht davon abbringen, Harry in diesem Moment zu hassen. Für alles, was er je getan hat.

"NEIN!", schrie Harry wütend sein Gegenüber an. "Ich verstehe dich nicht!"  
Hermine immer noch weinend würdigte ihn keines Blickes, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: "Natürlich verstehst du mich nicht. Ich verstehe mich ja selbst nicht. Aber ich hoffte, du würdest wenigstens das verstehen."  
Harrys grüne Augen waren fest auf sie gerichtet. Auf den Menschen, den er aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und den er gleichzeitig nicht zu kennen schien. Was war passiert, dass sich alles so plötzlich ändern musste? "Ich verstehe, dass Alex Veränderungen mit sich gebracht hat, aber ich dachte, wir würden das schaffen, ich dachte _du_ würdest es schaffen. Wir haben es uns versprochen, weisst du nicht mehr?"  
Hermine blickte auf, sah in seine Augen und suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, das all ihre Zweifel in Luft auflösen würde. "Alex ist nicht das Problem..."  
"Natürlich ist es das, Hermine!", sagte Harry ruhig. "Aber wenn ich es schaffe, dir gegenüber Verständnis aufzubringen, dann bitte versuch das doch auch für mich. Ich liebe Alex, auch wenn vieles schwierig geworden ist."  
Erneut kam dieses Gefühl in Hermine auf. Dieses Gefühl, für das sie sich schämte, für das sie sich selbst zu hassen begann. So sehr sie auch versuchte, so etwas wie Liebe für Alex aufzubringen- da war absolut nichts. Weder Hass noch sonstige Gefühle- es war ihr gleichgültig. Die zu hellen Augen, die zwar etwas besonderes ausstrahlten, die aber gleichzeitig überhaupt nichts mit den warmen Augen von Harry gemeinsam hatten. Das rote Haar, das jedem zu verstehen gab, dass es sich um einen Weasley halten musste. Es war ihr egal- und noch schlimmer: sie wünschte sich, dass der Kleine erst gar nicht auf die Welt gekommen wäre.

"Es wird alles gut werden, Hermine... Das alles ist doch noch so neu für uns. Sechs Monate reichen nicht um mit dem klar zu kommen- aber mit der Zeit wird es besser, versprochen!" Harry kam langsam auf seine Freundin zu, legte vorsichtig seine Arme um sie und zog ihren Körper an den Seinen. Ihr Haar roch nach Pfirsich, was Harry seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder auffiel. Ihre Nackenhaut war warm und fühlte sich unter seinen Lippen unglaublich süss an. Hermine genoss seine Küsse, seine Wärme, von der sie schon länger nichts zu spüren bekommen hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie das alles brauchte, wie sehr sie Harry brauchte...  
Harry sah sie wieder an, in ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen angesammelt und doch lächelte sie. Unsicher erwiderte er das Lächeln. Seine Lippen legten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf die Ihren, dann liessen sie von einander los, sahen sich wieder an. Harry streifte langsam den Träger ihres dünnen Oberteils über ihre Schultern, küsste zärtlich die freigewordene Stelle Haut, zog und saugte daran, bis er spürte, wie sie leidenschaftlich ihre Hände durch sein verwirrtes Haar gleiten liess. Hermine trat einige Schritte zurück, bis sie die Küchenwand erreicht hatte, und sich zufrieden dagegen lehnte. Dann zog ihr Harry achtsam das Oberteil über den Kopf und betrachtete für wenige Sekunden ihren nackten Oberkörper. "Ich liebe es, wenn du keinen BH trägst...", meinte er leicht grinsend und machte sie wieder an die Arbeit jeden Zentimeter ihrer wunderschönen Haut zu verwöhnen. Nun zog auch Hermine sein T-Shirt aus, liess es geräuschlos auf den Küchenboden fallen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, fuhr wenig später über seine Schulterblätter und zog genüsslich mit ihren Lippen an seinem Ohrläppchen. Er liess die Gänsehaut einige Momente auf ihn einwirken, kniete schliesslich nieder, öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Jeans und bevor er Hermine von ihnen befreite, leckte er mit seiner Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel, küsste sanft ihren Bauch und tastete sich rauf zu ihren Brüsten. Hermine, spürend, wie sie langsam zu zittern begann, öffnete blind seine Gürtelschnalle und riss ihm die Hosen vom Leib. Harry, der nun auch innerlich zu beben begann, küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, liess seine Hände nach unten wandern, zog ihr das Höschen aus und führte sie stürmisch zum Küchentisch, wo sie sich unter ihm hinlegte, sich immer noch küssend. Als Hermine tief einatmen musste, liessen die beiden Lippen voneinander los und Harry glitt mit seinem Kopf weiter nach unten. Ein weiteres Mal stellte er sein geschicktes Können mit der Zunge unter Beweis, bis Hermine leise aufkeuchte und ihre Nägel in seinem Rücken vertiefte. Harry schloss die Augen, genoss den Moment, richtete sich auf, liess sich von Hermine die Boxershorts nach unten ziehen, zog ihren Körper an den Rand des Tisches und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen bedankte sie sich, streckte ihre Arme aus und hielt sich an den Tischkanten fest, während sich Harry immer tiefer in ihr zu bewegen begann. Die ganze Liebe und Lust, die während den letzten Wochen auf der Strecke blieben, schienen jetzt zum Ausdruck zu kommen. Als es soweit war, spürten beide die gleiche Wärme, die in jeder Ader ihrer Körpers strömte, beide spürten das gleiche Zittern, das ihre Körper zum Beben brachte und beide wussten, dass es reine Liebe war.


	15. Chapter 15

_winke winke Aaalso: ich weiss, meine Chaps sind mehr als kurz, aber ich hab echt nicht Zeit pro Chap irgendwie ein paar tausend Wörter zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid, dass es meistens so kurz kommt, aber ich bin so oder so eher eine kurz-chap-posterin. +gg+ sorry. Thx 4 die reviews. HEHL_

**Kapitel 15**

"Wo warst du so lange?" Hermine stand mit verheulten Augen vor der Wohnungstür, durch die Harry soeben gekommen war. Dieser, überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, blieb verdattert stehen, zuckte ahnungslos die Achseln und meinte: "Bei Ginny und Alex."  
"Ach so ist das...", sagte Hermine spitz. "Du hängst in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft bei ihnen rum."  
"Hermine, bitte..." Harry versuchte langsam auf sie zuzugehen, doch sie wich sogleich zurück. "Was ist überhaupt dein Problem? Alex ist mein Sohn. Es ist doch normal, dass ich ihn ab und zu besuche."  
"Und was bin ich?" Hermine fing nun wieder an zu heulen, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte ihr Gegenüber wütend an. "Alles andere scheint wichtiger zu sein als ich."  
"Du redest solchen Schwachsinn! Ich kann nun mal nicht an mehreren Stellen gleichzeitig sein! Und ausserdem hab ich die Schnauze voll, ständig von dir blöd angemacht zu werden. Egal, was ich tue, es ist verdammt noch mal falsch. Kaum komme ich in die Wohnung, schreist du mich wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit an!" Hermine weinte nun nicht mehr, sie war nur noch wütend. Sie drückte Harry unsanft von sich weg, rannte an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie kurz bevor sie die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlug, noch zurückrief: "Ich halte das echt nicht mehr aus. Es ist sowieso sinnlos!" Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, als die Tür laut ins Schloss fiel, dann griff er nach der Vase, warf sie mit einem verzweifelten Schrei zu Boden und verliess die Wohnung sogleich wieder.

Als er Stunden später wieder zurückkam, war es absolut still in der Wohnung. Er ging leise in die Küche, machte Licht und entdeckte schmerzhaft, warum Hermine sauer auf ihn gewesen war. Der Tisch war liebevoll gedeckt, mit Kerzen, für zwei Personen. Mit wenigen Rosenblättern hatte sie den Tisch dekoriert und in der Mitte stand das eigentliche Abendessen: eine liebevoll, zubereitete Lasagne. Reuend blieb der Schwarzhaarige davor stehen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schlich ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie erwartete. Doch als er sich durch die Dunkelheit ans Bett getastet hatte, und sich dort sanft niederliess, merkte er, dass das Bett leer war. Hermine war weg.

"Sie ist weg", sagte Harry leise, als er für Neville die Tür öffnete.  
"Was meinst du mit weg?", fragte Neville und trat in die Wohnung seines Freundes.  
"Na weg eben..." Die beiden Männer gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich erst mal einige Sekunden stumm ansahen, ehe sie sich hinsetzten. "Kein Brief?"  
"Absolut nichts."

"Wissen es die anderen? Ron, Ginny und so?"  
"Mit Ron hab ich schon fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr geredet, ich denke nicht, dass dies ein Grund sein sollte, es zu tun. Und Ginny... Ach keine Ahnung!"  
Neville senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Und sie ist schon seit drei Tagen verschwunden?" Ein Nicken von Harry liess ihn fortfahren: "Das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu Hermine!"

Alex lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie liebte sein Lächeln. Müde band sie ihr rotes Haar zu einem Zopf und nahm ihr Kind auf den Arm, wo sie ihn leicht hin und her schaukelte, damit er endlich einschlief. Sie war erschöpft, wollte endlich Ruhe haben, die letzte Nacht war wieder eine der Art in der sie Dank Alex kein Auge zudrücken konnte. Und ihre ewige Einsamkeit brachte sie auch beinahe um den Verstand. Klar, Harry war manchmal da, die Familie kümmerte sich auch reizend um sie, und doch hatten sie alle ihr eigenes Leben, was zwanghaft dazu führte, dass Alex Ginnys meiste Zeit beanspruchte. Verbittert dachte sie an jede kummerlose Zeiten, als sie noch lachend mit ihren Freunden in Hogwarts unterwegs war, wie sie sich manchmal stundenlang vor Lachen krümmend auf der grossen, weiten Wiese aufhielten und dabei alles vergassen, sogar den Lernstress. Und nun war diese Zeit vorbei, nun war Alex da. Nicht, dass sie etwas bereute, denn dass sie ihr Baby auf die Welt bringen würde, war schon immer klar, auch wenn der andere Weg einiges viel einfacher machen würde. Und genau in solchen Stunden, wie diesen, wenn sie allein war, dachte sie zweifelnd an ihre Entscheidung, ob sie das alles durchstehen , und ob sie daran nicht kaputt gehen würde. Gleichzeitig musste sie sich vor Augen rufen, was sie da vielen Menschen antat. Jedes mal, wenn sie den kleinen Alex sah, dachte sie daran, dass sie irgendwann mit der Sprache rausrücken müsste. Für sie war es von Anfang an klar gewesen, ab dem Moment, als Alex seine Augen zum ersten Mal öffnete. Es konnte nicht so sein, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Der Sommer neigte sich seinem Ende zu, bereits einige Blätter lagen auf den Strassen und die Temperaturen sanken schlagartig. Doch von Hermine immer noch keine Spur. Kein Brief, kein Lebenszeichen, absolut nichts. Keiner machte in dieser Zeit so viel durch wie Harry. Er stellte sein halbes Leben in den Schatten der Zweifel, denn was war sein Leben noch wert, ohne die Frau, die als einzige, Wolken zur Seite schieben konnte, damit Licht in seine Welt kam? Er brauchte vor allem gute Freunde, die ihm da durchhalfen, doch leider schien niemand für ihn da zu sein. Alle hatten ihren eigenen Weg gefunden, kämpften sich durch und der einzige, der manchmal ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte, war Neville- und Ginny, zu der sich sein Verhältnis seit Hermines Verschwinden um einiges verbessert hatte.  
Eines Morgens, als sich Harry zum Frühstück einen guten Kaffe holen wollte, und somit zum nächsten StarBucks watschelte, traf er auf jemanden, den er schon beinahe ganz vergessen hatte. Gerade als er sich an einem Tisch, ziemlich in hintersten Ecken niederliess, erkannte er den Blondschopf, zwei Tische weiter, mit einer Frau, die er nicht kannte. Unauffällig führte Harry die Tasse an seine Lippen und beobachtete Malfoy, wie er seine Charme spielen liess. Doch offenbar nicht unauffällig genug, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später kreuzten sich die Blicke von Harry und der Frau, die wie sich herausstellte, äusserst hübsch war. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass die Brünette höchst desinteressiert dasass und sich von Malfoys Geschwafel langweilte. Sofort wand Harry seinen Blick von ihr ab, griff nach der Zeitung und las die Schlagzeile.  
"Sieh an, sieh an...", die Stimme hinter Harry liess ihn kurz zusammenschrecken. Gerade als sich Harry nach hinten drehen wollte, setzte sich Malfoys Begleitung neben Harry und sah ihn interessiert an. "Rachel, was- was tust du da?", empört und halbwegs fassungslos sah er Rachel zu, wie sie Harry zufunkelte. "Was ist Draco? Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir ausgehen will?"  
"Autsch!", Harry konnte es nicht unterdrücken, Dracos Ego noch einbisschen auf die Probe zu stellen. "Das klingt ganz nach einem ´Leider nicht, Kleiner!´"  
"Ach ist das so?", Malfoy bebte vor Zorn. "Dann überlass ich dir die kleine Schl-" Er stockte, besann sich eines besseren und meinte zum Abschied: "Dann geh ich demfall zu Ginny- die macht die Beine sowieso immer breit für mich- schon früher!"  
Harry brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er realisiert hatte, was soeben über die Lippen seines Erzfeindens kam. Dann, ohne gross zu überlegen, stand er auf, stürmte von hinten auf Malfoy zu, riss ihn zu Boden und ehe er sich umsah, hatte er hier Hausverbot.


	16. Chapter 16

_So, es geht mal wieder weiter... schon mit chap 16! meine Güte... Jedenfalls heisst das, dass die Geschichte nicht mehr all zu lange sein kann. Mal wüda danke ich euch ganz lieb für die Kommis, die ihr immer dalasst. das freut mich echt. +freudesprung macht+ HEL_

**Kapitel 16**

Sie sahen sich an. Keiner sagte ein Wort, die Spannung zwischen den beiden war zum davonlaufen. Schliesslich sprang Ginny über ihren eigenen Schatten, ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu und sagte: "Bitte... Harry, lass es mich dir erklären!"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, wimmelte ihre Hand ab, die vorsichtig nach der Seinen griff. "Ich will nur Klarheit..."  
"Welche Klarheit brauchst du noch, Harry?", Ginnys Stimme zitterte. "Du bist sein Vater!"  
"Wieso lügst du, Ginny? Wieso lügst du immer noch?"  
"Nein, Harry- ich!"  
"Verdammte Scheisse noch mal!", Harry schrie, fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare und zeigte auf Alex, der ruhig, vor sich hinstarrend auf der Decke sass und etwas kleines in seinen Händen knetete. "Sieh dir den Kleinen doch mal an. Er hat absolut nichts von mir! Ginny, ich weiss, dass du mich betrogen hast, damals..."  
Nun rannten die Tränen nur so Ginnys Wangen runter. Sie packte Harrys Arme und keuchte: "Nein, nein Harry! Ich habe dich nie betrogen. Weil ich dich geliebt habe, weil ich es immer noch tue!"  
"Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass Alex eigentlich Dracos Sohn ist?"  
Ginny hielt die Luft an, sah Harry erschrocken an. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie nachgaben, und sie schliesslich zu Boden sank. Erst da schnappte sie nach Luft, blickte ins Leere. Sie wusste, dass nun nichts mehr gesagt werden musste. Es war alles gesagt- vielleicht sogar zu viel.

_Liebe Hermine_

_  
Ich weiss nicht, wo ich beginnen sollte. Es gibt so vieles, was endlich ausgesprochen werden muss, und doch weiss ich nicht, ob ich es dir antun kann. Ich will deine Gefühle nicht durcheinander bringen, ich will dich nicht zweifeln lassen an dem, was du jetzt tust. Vielleicht geht es dir jetzt sogar besser als jemals zuvor. Und das ist alles, was ich je wollte. Ich wollte es dir immer so gut wie möglich machen, ich wollte mit dir den Himmel auf Erden entdecken, ich wollte dich auf Armen tragen, wie eine Prinzessin, weil du das bist. Eine Prinzessin. Manchmal mache ich mir Vorwürfe, weil ich es oft nicht geschafft habe, dir die Krone aufzusetzen. Ich habe mein Versprechen wohl nicht einhalten können, und muss auf ganzer Linie versagt haben, denn du bist nicht bei mir geblieben. In meiner Nähe, so wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Nun bist du schon eine ganze Weile weg. Um genau zu sein, 369 Tage, schon über ein Jahr. Wahrscheinlich ist es genau das Richtige für dich. Das lange Wegbleiben, meine ich. Du machst nämlich immer das Richtige.  
Ich konnte mich mittlerweile wieder in den Alltag einleben, was mir nach deinem Verschwinden sehr viel Mühe bereitet hat. Du fehlst mir jeden einzelnen Tag und jeder einzelne Tag deines Fernbleibens lässt die Hoffnung in mir erblühen, dass du Morgen wieder kommst. Vielleicht. Die Hoffnung und die Erinnerungen an dich sind das einzige, was mir noch Halt geben, sonst habe ich nichts in der Hand. Ich habe nämlich vieles aufgedeckt, in der Zeit als du weg warst. Alex ist nicht mein Sohn, sondern Draco Malfoys. Dieser hat einige Wochen gebraucht um sich damit abzufinden und zahlt nur ungern für den Kleinen, der mir übrigens immer noch wichtig ist. Ich besuche ihn manchmal, aber nur wenn ich Ginny dabei nicht über den Weg laufen muss. Und sonst habe ich keine richtigen Freunde ausser Neville natürlich.  
Dieser Brief sollte kein Zurückruf sein um dich zu mir zurück zu bringen, ich will mich nur bei dir entschuldigen. Dass ich damals, an dem Abend so spät nach Hause gekommen bin, obwohl du solch ein wunderbares Essen für uns vorbereitet hast. Dass ich zu wenig auf deine Gefühle einging und dich oft links liegen liess. Dass ich ein Idiot war und die Liebe, die du mir schenktest, nicht zu schätzen wusste. Ich vermisse es nur so unglaublich fest, dass es mir in der Seele wehtut. Ich vermisse alles- dich, dein Lächeln und am allermeisten deine Nähe.  
_

"Es ist..."  
"verschissen, oder?"  
"Nein!", sagte Neville schnell und legte das Stück Pergament wieder auf den Tisch. "Es ist gut... Nur- meinst du, es ist das, was Hermine hören will?"  
"Was meinst du?" Harry griff nach dem Brief und überflog ihn noch mal rasch. "Es ist zu kitschig, oder?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das nicht. Aber es ist fast einbisschen auffordernd!"  
"Dann soll ich ihn also nicht abschicken?"  
"Doch... Ach, ich weiss nicht. Du erwähnst nichts von Rachel."  
Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wenn ich ihr etwas von Rachel erzählen würde, dann käme sie erst recht nicht zurück!"  
"Dann willst du also doch, dass sie zurück kommt..."  
"Natürlich will ich das. Ich will nichts anderes. Es ist das einzige, wofür ich noch lebe!"  
Nun war es an Neville, die Stirn in Falten zu legen. "Harry, du bist ganz schön schräg drauf, wusstest du das schon? Warum ziehst du diese Sache mit Rachel denn ab, wenn du so oder so nur auf die eine wartest. Das ist Rachel gegenüber ganz schön unfair, findest du nicht?"  
"Unfair? Erzähl mir nichts von Fairness, okay? War es fair, mich so allein zu lassen? Ist überhaupt irgendetwas auf dieser Welt fair? Ein Teil von mir, wenn auch nur ein ausgesprochen kleiner Teil, hat sich vielleicht schon damit abgefunden, dass Hermine passe ist. Sie ist weg, verstehst du? Soll ich hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen? Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich Rachel nur ausnützen würde... Ich mag sie. Wirklich."  
"Na dann schick ihn ab... Es ist schlussendlich sowieso dein Ding!"  
Und das tat Harry auch. Gleich am nächsten Tag ging er zur Post, lieh sich eine Eule und liess sie mit dem Brief davon fliegen. Ins weit, weit weg.

Rachels Lächeln war so ziemlich das einzige, was Harry an Hermine erinnerte. Alles andere, war total anders. Nicht schlecht. Nur anders eben. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, so glatt, das man sich fast nicht traute, drüber zu fahren. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau und sie war um einiges grösser als Hermine. Mit hohen Absätzen war sie sogar grösser als Harry. Er wusste nicht, warum sie ihn oftmals so faszinierte. Vielleicht weil sie ihm ganz einfach gut tat. "Du denkst noch oft an sie, oder?" Ihr Englisch war immer noch nicht ganz perfekt. Sie war eine junge Hexe aus Australien und ihren Akzent spürte man stets noch, auch wenn es nichts störendes war, im Gegenteil, Harry mochte es sehr.  
"Ja, das tue ich..." Harry sah zu ihr, zog an seiner Zigarette und genoss die Aussicht aus ihrem neuen Apartment, wo die beiden seit wenigen Wochen gemeinsam lebten.  
"Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich denn überhaupt noch bei dir bin...", sie seufzte leise, setzte sich Harry auf den Schoss und sah der untergehenden Sonne zu. "Du willst doch eh nur Hermine!"  
"Nein, das ist nicht wahr...", sagte Harry und kraulte ihren Nacken. "Sieh mal- ich versuche so gut wie möglich mit ihr abzuschliessen und ich glaube, so langsam gelingt es mir. Du bist mir wichtig, okay?" Rachel lächelte matt, fuhr durch Harrys Haar und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. "Ich hoffe nur, du sagst die Wahrheit, weil ich es sonst nicht überleben könnte, wenn sie eines Tages wieder vor der Tür steht..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Rachel lächelte Harry entgegen, dieser nahm daraufhin die Sonnenbrille ab und funkelte ihr mit seinen grünen Augen zu. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm, drückte ihren gut riechenden Körper fest an sich und schloss seine Arme um sie. Rachel wartete einen Moment lang, hoffend Harry würde was sagen, doch als nach einigen Sekunden kein Laut über Harrys Lippen gekommen war, gab sie nach, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sagte: "Ich liebe dich!"  
"Ich dich auch!", antwortete Harry, wie er es schon oft gesagt hatte, und bemerkte nicht, wie Rachel den Blick senkte. "Harry... Du sagst mir nie, dass du mich liebst."  
"Was? Und was war das soeben?"  
"Du sagtest: ´Ich dich auch´"  
"Rachel... Bitte!"  
"Nein wirklich... Du hast diese drei Wörter, Ich liebe dich, noch nie zu mir gesagt."  
"Rachel, ich versteh dich nicht. Wieso zweifelst du immer noch? Nach fünf Jahren!" Rachel sagte nichts, sondern strich sich verlegen und gleichzeitig enttäuscht eine Haarsträne nach hinten. In ihren blauen Augen sammelten sich Tränen an, in denen Harry wenig später sein Spiegelbild sah, sich in diesem Moment unglaublich schlecht fühlte und nichts besseres raus brachte als: "Wir sind doch verlobt..."  
"Jaah... Ganz genau, Harry!", seufzte sie. "Ich habe etwas bei dir gefunden. In deiner Schublade!" Harry starrte sie ungläubig an, wusste nicht, wovon sie sprach und konnte gleichzeitig einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute, dass sie immer wieder Zweifel überkamen. Zweifel, die alles in den Schatten stellten, was sie sich während den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hatten. Alles, was Harry nie wieder verlieren wollte. Denn ein zweites Mal alles zu verlieren würde ihn innerlich auseinander reissen. "Was hast du gefunden?" Rachel wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht, kramte kurz in ihrer Handtasche und holte ein Stück Papier hervor. Schnell entfaltete er es und las:

_This is for the ones who believe their lives won't change  
Hoping that someday things will meant and be the same  
And this is for the ones who have lost it all and all that's left to gain  
Is a simple reminder that the things that were blind to slip away..._

How can I say?  
Say I'll be okay...

And if I fall through these days that go by without cause  
Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own  
And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on  
Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on

Now that the lines been broken  
I'm too afraid to just look back  
The pages have left an empty space  
You were all I had  
Why does it have to be this way  
These things they'll never change  
Still I'm left with knowing, content and happy, this is all I need...

And if I fall through these days that go by without cause  
Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own  
And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on  
Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on  


_Amber Pacific- If i fall_

_  
_„Das- das ist doch bloss ein Songtext- nichts weiter!", verteidigte sich Harry locker und wollte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln beruhigen, doch Rachel schien nicht überzeugt genug. „Ein Songtext, der nicht zufälligerweise deine Gefühle widerspiegelt!"  
„Man, Rachel das liegt doch schon Jahre zurück!", sagte Harry und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Es bedeutet mir nichts, absolut gar nichts!" Sie schwieg beträchtlich, sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte da etwas, was ihre Unsicherheit milderte: Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, versuchte ihre Gefühle zu definieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, tausend Gefühle sammelten sich in ihrem Bauch an. War es richtig, jetzt zurück zu kommen? War es überhaupt richtig, jemals wieder zurück zu kommen? War es nicht zu viel verlangt von ihm, dies einfach zu akzeptieren.? Sie könnte immer noch umkehren... Sie könnte immer noch zurück und niemand wüsste, dass sie jemals wieder hier war...  
Ein lautes Hupen riss sie ruckartig aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell riss sie ihre Augen auf, sah nach rechts, wo ein blonder, junger Mann laut vor sich hin schrie, und den Autofahrer vor sich verfluchte, da dieser offenbar soeben eine Vollbremse hingelegt hatte. Hermine wollte ihn für einen Augenblick lang ignorieren, wollte ihre Gedanken wieder sammeln, doch da drehte er sich schon ihr zu: "Ich verstehe diese Europäer nicht! Die fahren Auto, als ob die Strassen ihnen ganz allein gehören würden!"  
"Mmh...", meinte Hermine dazu nur und sah stumm aus dem Fenster. Die Regentropfen schlugen nur so gegen die Glasscheibe und übertönten das Radio, aus dem irgendeine Ballade drang. Hermine blickte kurz nach hinten auf die Rücksitze und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Kleine immer noch schlief. Zusammengekrault lag sie auf dem Rücksitz, das Kissen fest umklammert und atmete leicht und regelmässig ein und aus. Ihr braunes Haar fiel ihr in die Stirn, die roten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, so dass man einen kleines Bisschen ihre strahlend weisse Milchzähne sehen konnte.

_--- Etwa Fünf Jahre früher ---_

_  
_Die junge Hexe sass auf ihrem Badetuch am Strand von Newcastle, war versunken in ihrem Liebesroman und schenkte der Umgebung nur wenig Beachtung. Dazu war sie viel zu fertig, viel zu erschöpft von ihren Gefühlen, die sie jede Nacht und jeden Tag in Anspruch nahmen. Deshalb tat es gut, sich mit einem Buch ablenken zu können. Schon früher konnte ein Buch sie aufmuntern, trösten oder einfach mal abtauchen lassen. Aber gerade weil es ein Liebesroman war, lenkte es ihre Gedanken immer wieder zurück nach London, zu Harry, den sie mehr vermisste als alles andere, obwohl sie sich hier in Australien schon einleben konnte. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah sie von ihrem Buch weg, lenkte ihren Blick auf einen jungen, braungebrannten Mann vor ihr, der soeben mit seinem Surfbrett aus dem Meer kam. Sein blondes, etwas längeres Haar, fiel ihm in die Stirn und brachte seine knallgrünen Augen schön zur Geltung. Sein Blick fiel ebenfalls kurz auf Hermine, die ihn ruhig ansah, sich dann aber eines besseren besinnte und wieder weiter las. Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sich der Blondschopf von seinen Kumpels überreden liess, das Mädchen doch mal anzusprechen. Lässig setzte er sich neben Hermine, spritzte sie mit dem salzigen Wasser einbisschen an, entschuldigte sich dann aber gleich bei ihr und dachte, nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen, es sei gelaufen, noch bevor es angefangen hatte. Sie hatte nämlich genervt mit ihren Augen gerollt, dann die Seiten des Buches wieder trocken gewischt und erst jetzt schaute sie nach links, wo er immer noch sass und versuchte, es mit einem Hundeblick wieder gut zu machen. "Tut mir Leid, ehrlich...", sagte er. Hermine brachte erstmal nichts raus- seine zu grünen Augen zogen sie magisch an, sie konnte nur nicken. "Ich wollte dich nicht nass machen!", sagte er.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte Hermine trocken und sah, wie erleichtert er nun war. "Ich bin Ryan!"  
"Hermine..."  
"Eigentlich wollte ich diese Aktion jetzt total cool rüberbringen und nerve dich jetzt stattdessen höchstwahrscheinlich nur!"  
"Welche Aktion?", fragte Hermine lächelnd und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, weil sie das Sonnenlicht blendete.  
"Na ja... Diese Anmachtour hier..."  
Hermine lachte drauflos, brachte Ryan in Verlegenheit und meinte schliesslich: "Na wenn das alles ist, was du draufhast, sollten wir noch miteinander üben..."  
"Jaja.. Mach mich nur fertig!", sagte er, gespielt beleidigt. "Wie auch immer. Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als hoffen, dass du auf mein Angebot eingehst!"  
"Na, dann lass mal hören!"  
"Heute Abend steigt bei mir zu Hause eine Party. Hättest du Lust hinzukommen?"  
Dann ging alles viel zu schnell...


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey meine Lieben. Ich weiss, ich hab mal wieder lange auf mich warten lassen, aber hier ist dann doch das 18, Chap und gleichzeitig das LETZTE!_

_Ich möchte euch an dieser Stelle noch mals danken, dass ihr meinen FF-Versuch so gut aufgenommen habt und immer solch nette Kommis dagelassen habt. Hab euch alle arg lieb und jetzt noch viel spass!_

**Kapitel 18**

"Gib mir deine Hand!", sagte er leise, fast zu leise, denn seine Stimme wurde vom Rauschen des Meeres übertönt. Hermine bewegte ihre Hand einen Zentimeter weiter zu ihm, der sie stumm ansah und dabei ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen liess. Sein blondes Haar wehte im Wind und die knallgrünen Augen glitzerten selbst jetzt in der Dunkelheit, die bloss von wenigen Strassenlaternen weit hinter ihnen gestört wurde. Als sich die beiden Hände berührten, durchbohrte Hermine für einen kurzen Augenblick ein bekanntes und weit entferntes Gefühl, von dem Hermine geglaubt hatte, es schon vergessen zu haben. Nun lächelte er noch breiter, die weissen Zähne schimmerten. Hermine überkam der Wunsch in zu küssen. Seine Schönheit faszinierte sie so sehr, dass sie es für unwirklich hielt. "Ryan du bist..." Beinahe wäre es ihr ausgerutscht... _wunderschön_. "Danke für die Einladung zur Party, es war echt toll!"  
"Möchtest du wieder zurück?" Sein Gesicht rückte dem Ihren näher.  
"Nein...", hauchte sie, ihren Blick fest an seine Lippen genagelt. Die Lippen formten sich zu Wörtern, an die sie sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Nickend stimmte sie dem Gesagten zu, erinnerte sich im gleichen Augenblick an Harry. An Harry und sein geprägtes Leben, das sie ursprünglich mit ihm hätte führen sollen. Doch warum? Warum sollte sie sich jetzt nicht auch mal von ihren Gefühlen mitreissen lassen, und etwas tun, was vielleicht nicht so ihre Art ist?  
"Ryan- Ich...", sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile ein erhebliches Stück näher gekommen war. "Pssst...", flüsterte er, legte sanft seinen Finger auf ihren leicht geöffneten Mund, den er kurz darauf mit seinen Lippen versiegelte. Hermine schloss augenblicklich die Augen, verlief mit nur einer Berührung ihrer beiden Zungen seinem Bann, legte ihre Arme locker auf seine Schultern und liess ihre Finger an seinem Nacken krausen, kurz darauf suchten sie sich ihren Weg durch sein dichtes Haar. Als er sich leicht von ihr löste und damit dem Kuss ein Ende setzte, wollte sie mehr. Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte ihn, sie wollte seine Küsse... Sie sollten nie wieder enden.

+++

Rachel hatte soeben die Wohnung verlassen, nachdem sie Harry mit der ewigen Fragerei, welche Schuhe denn nun die passenderen wären, schier wahnsinnig gemacht hat. "Ich muss mich beeilen, Schatz!", sagte sie völlig in Eile, drückte dem genervten Harry einen Kuss auf die Wangen, hinterliess da einen widerspenstigen Abdruck ihres Lippenstiftes und bat ihn noch im Herauslaufen, doch bitte ihre Schuhe wieder in den Schrank zu stellen. Harry belud seine Arme so gut es nur ging mit Schuhen und watschelte ins Schlafzimmer, als es gerade an der Tür klingelte. "Was hat sie denn nun wieder vergessen?", fragte er sich und lächelte dabei über Rachels typische Macken, an die er sich mit viel Mühe und Nervenrauben gewöhnt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür, wollte gerade zu einer Moralpredigt ansetzen, als es ihm mit einem Schock die Kehle zuschnürte. Die beiden Gegenüber schwiegen sich an. Keiner schien den Gedanken zu haben, die Stille zu durchbrechen. Sie sahen sich an, prägten sich ihr Gesicht ein, welches sich seit all den Jahren verändert hatte und versuchten sich daran zu erinnern, wie es denn früher aussah. Dann endlich, überwand sich Harry, öffnete seinen Mund und sagte: "Hermine..."  
Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dieser Tonart, mit der er ihren Namen aussprach, halten sollte. Sie nickte bloss, bat ihn, sie reinzulassen und folgte ihm wenig später in die Küche, wo sie sich am Tisch niederliessen und das Schweigen erneut die Oberhand gewann.  
"Wo warst du?", fragte Harry nach einer halben Ewigkeit Hermine, die Harry musterte, und dabei den Kussabdruck auf seiner Wange entdeckte. Für ihn wird es auch schon längst zu Ende sein, dachte sich Hermine. Es ist viel zu lange her und was tue ich hier überhaupt?  
"Ich bin nach Australien gezogen."  
"Und wieso hast du nicht auf meinen Brief geantwortet?"  
"Hab ich doch."  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, lachte dann spöttisch auf und erinnerte sich zurück an einen Brief, falls dem diese Bezeichnung überhaupt gerecht werden sollte, den sie ihm geschickt hatte. "Drei Wörter!"  
"Was hätte ich mehr schreiben sollen? Etwa, wie es mir ging? Was ich die ganze Zeit über trieb? Was für einen Weg ich eingeschlagen hatte? Ist es das, was du hören wollest, Harry?"  
"Soll ich ganz ehrlich sein?", Harry schrie schon beinahe. "Ich hätte mir gewünscht, zu hören, dass du mich liebst und dass du demnächst zurück kommen würdest! Aber du hast nichts, ja absolut überhaupt nichts gesagt."  
"Harry, versteh doch-"  
"Was soll ich verstehen? Du bist einfach abgehauen, ohne ein Wort. Hast dich Jahre lang auf der anderen Seite der Welt herumgetrieben, dabei wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine Sekunde daran gedacht, wie schlecht es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging und jetzt kommst du einfach so zurück und verlangst, dass ich dich verstehe! Ich kenne dich ja nicht einmal mehr!"  
In Hermines Augen sammelten sich Tränen an. "Ausgerechnet du beklagst dich hier so lauthals! Dir geht es ja anscheinend glänzend. Ein tolles Apartment, die Karriere läuft bestimmt auch prima und noch eine Freundin, die einen äusserst knalligen Lippenstift benutzt! Harry, verschone mich mit deinem Selbstmitleid!" Harry wischte sich über die Wange um den Lippenstift loszuwerden, schaute Hermine dabei tief in die braunen Augen und hasste sie dafür, dass sie einfach so wieder in sein Leben gekommen war. Ausgerechnet jetzt, da es ihm so gut ging. Das schlimmste, wovor er sich fürchtete war, dass alles wieder von neuem anfangen würde...  
"Ich merke gerade, es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen!", Hermines Worte drangen trüb an Harrys Ohren. Sie erhob sich, sah Harry noch mal in die Augen, mit der Hoffnung da Tränen zu entdecken und ging aus der Küche. Kaum war sie an der Haustür angekommen, da hatte sie Harry eingeholt, drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich, mit feuchten Augen und sagte: "Es tut mir Leid!"  
"Ich weiss! Und mir tut es noch mehr Leid, dass ich so dumm und naiv war und nicht mit der Situation mit Alex umgehen konnte... Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Zurück zu dem Abend, als du zu spät gekommen bist und als ich meine Koffer packte und davonrannte. Davonrannte von dir, von der Liebe... Es tut mir Leid!" Endlich nahm sie Harry in den Arm, zog ihren Körper, der sich verändert hatte, sich aber stets noch gut anfühlte an den Seinen ran, drückte ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht an seine Brust und strich durch ihr Haar. "Dann lass uns die Zeit zurückdrehen. Es ist noch nichts zu spät!", sagte Harry, löste sich einwenig von ihr, küsste ihre Stirn und wartete ihre Antwort ab. "Doch es ist zu spät, Harry!"  
"Nein. Warum? Warum sollte es zu spät sein? Wir sind noch jung!"  
Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Wie sollte sie ihm nur mitteilen, dass es sehr wohl zu spät war? Dass sie nicht mehr Halt machen konnte und da weiterfahren, wo sie als Jugendliche aufgehört hatten... Dass ihr Weg schon vorbestimmt war...  
"Harry... In wenigen Augenblicken klingelt es an deiner Tür und ich werde abgeholt..."  
Harry verstand nicht was sie meinte. "Ich geh dann wieder zurück."  
"Zurück?"  
"Na ja zuerst gehen wir noch nach Frankreich und in die Schweiz... Einbisschen Europa kennen lernen und so...!"  
"Moment mal... Was heisst hier, WIR?"  
Gerade wollte Hermine zum Sprechen ansetzen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Harry öffnete die Tür, hinter ihm stand Hermine, lugte an ihm vorbei und wartete ab, bis sie zwei bekannte Gesichter vor sich sah. Doch als Harry den Blondschopf sah, wie er ihm mit seinen grünen Augen zufunkelte, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, wusste Harry nicht wie ihm geschah. "Hi!", sagte er, reichte Harry die Hand, der aber keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu begrüssen. "Ich bin Ryan..." Nun meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, ging an Harry vorbei, raus aus seiner Wohnung und stellte sich neben Ryan. "Ja, und das ist Lilli!", sie zeigte auf das Mädchen, das schüchtern neben Ryan stand, seine Hand umklammerte und Harry ansah, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten stammte. "Lilli, unsere Tochter!"  
Harry schluckte. Sah das Mädchen stumm an. Ihr braunes Haar, ihre zu grünen Augen, die ohne Zweifel, diejenigen von Ryan waren und dazu ihr verwunderlicher Blick. Konnte dies alles wahr sein? Konnte solch ein kleines Mädchen, alle Hoffnungen, die Harry über all die Jahre nie richtig aufgegeben hatte, mit nur einem Blick einstürzen lassen? "Harry!", hörte er sich selbst schliesslich sagen. "Ich bin Harry!"  
"Freut mich, dich kennen gelernt zu haben!", sagte Ryan mit dieser freundlichen Stimme, die zwar perfekt war (und Harry dachte sich noch, er müsse Sänger sein) und trotzdem konnte er Ryan nicht ausstehen. "Gleichfalls!", sagte Harry matt, dabei den Blick fest auf Hermine gerichtet, die ihren Arm um Ryans schmale Hüften gelegt hatte, und es nicht wagte, Harry anzusehen. Sie versuchte bloss zu lächeln und das beste aus dem zu machen. "Daddy, können wir wieder gehen?", sagte Lilli, die Harry kaum älter als drei Jahre schätzte. "Ja! Wollen wir Schatz?", Ryan blickte zu Hermine, diese nickte lächelnd und sah erst jetzt wieder zu Harry, von dem sie sich mit einem traurigen Blick verabschiedete. Worte waren unpassend. Ryan, der vorausging und als erster die Treppen hinab stieg sagte etwas zu Hermine, die dann mit einem aufgesetzt fröhlichem Lachen antwortete, dabei Lillis Hand hielt und ein letztes Mal zu Harry nach hinten sah, der immer noch perplex an der Tür stand und der Familie nach sah. Hermine sah ihn an, und sie lächelte.

Harry ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Kein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf. Alles absolut leer. Wie von selbst suchte er sich den Weg zu seinem Nachtisch, wo er die Schublade aufriss, dann achtsam nach einem Stück Paper suchte und die drei Wörter las, mit denen sie Harry alleingelassen hatte. _Close to you_

**+Ende+**


End file.
